The gratest pokemon master
by xxRubyjanetxx
Summary: My beautiful pokemon journey. I started playing Firered and found I'm really good at it and writing. This is a story on my experiences and dreams I have every night about the world of pokemon. This is not a story for little kids because pokemon DIE in my story. It is a realistic story that will be grate. contains adult language and violence. BEING REWROTE
1. Chapter 1

My beautifuk Pokeemon journey

AN: I started playing pokemoin last week and I noticed I was really good at it. I beat the game in like 3 days and I like watchin pokemon on tv and love that hot guy but not the other one who is ugly faggot. So I decided to write dis sotry. BTW in dis world pokemon get to train on there 15th birthday NOT when they are 10. It is a mor realistic world where pokemon can DIE after fites (an: its soo tradic) So anyway i wrote dis story in like an hour, coz im good at typing n stuff as well as pokemon games i think it coz i have fast relixes. You will find it is lots in detail becuase im careful abot this stuff. It is write in what is called FIRST PERSON which means Im telling the story from my eyes. Anyway read to see my story of pokemon!111

THE BEGINNING

I woke up and it was morning outside but not inside becuse the curtains were still closed. They had pictures of cool pokemon like pikachu and staria on them and they fell to the floor.

I opened my eyes which weere blue like the sky and looked around exitedly. Today was pokeomen day the day where one new trainer wood get to pick there first pokemon to start to be a trainer. I was 15 today so i wondered if i might be the one who was chosed to pick a pokemon.

My name is Ruby Masterball and I was excied today that I might get a pokemon. I got up and tied up my ruby hair (thats how I got my name) in a sidewyas pony tail. I put on a white tank top with Red around the edges and a dragonballz picture on the front. I put on some ripped jeans and a sideways pokemon cap. I opened the door with my hands that had red nailpolish on and went down stairs.

Normally mom sits in the chair and tells you to set your clock n stuff but my mom abandoned me when I was born and my father didnt want me either so im used to no one being downstairs. I lived in the house on my own excpet i wished i had a pokemon to go be a trainer with.

Anyway i art some breakfast and went outside. A boy ran up to me and said proffesor oak was waiting for me. I gasped and hurryed to the crowd outside his office coz I was late.

"Hey Ruby your finally here." I knew that voice. It was... Gary Oak. I gasped but stood my ground.. "Proffesor oak wanted to see me. I said. "Yeah but Im going to get the pokemon."

I was sad because I wanted the pokemon to go explore the world.

Gary was wearing a blue sweater with a green necklace. I blushed coz he looked hot but i couldnt let feelings get in the way of pokemon.

"You look hot Ruby." gary said before he went away coz The proff was coming.

"Can I have your attention pls?" The proff said, talking. The time has come to choose one trainer who shines above all others to be the new trainer for Pallet town. Evertyone went quiet as he read the piece of paper.

"Ruby Masterball!" Everyone gasped. I was so shocked. Gary was looking at me all mysterious. I was getting a pokemon.

AN: was that good or what, see how i put lots of detial in to increase the reading experience. Anyway I can't wait to write the next chapter when I chose a pokemon better than all the others. Please review how much you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I choose you

AN: STOP FLAMING! My english teacher said this was good so fuk you dont know whAt you are talking abot. Ur just jealous that I can wirte better than you. IVE READ YOUR STORIES THEY SUCK ASS! I know some of the spellins wrong Im doin it on wordpad so there! The spelling doesnt matter its the story that counts!

For tha people that gave me good reveiws thankx ill keep the chapters coming.

Any way I was so shocked that I was getting a pokemon. "Ruby please come inside." Professior oak inquired.

I walked through the crowd who was all talking abot me. They knew i lived in my house all alone and was good at training pokemon and touf n stuff. I spent a lot of time traveling through the wild all alone so I was not afrade. Anyway the house that the proff was taking me was a round house with a huge telescope thing on the roof.

I went insdie. "Wait here I ll get some pokemon to for you to chose." The proffsoroak ran away through a door which he closed loudlhy.

I statred to txt on my phone which was red with rindstones all on the top and had a ringtome like the bruno mars catch a grenade (an: OMG best song eva!)

"I'll catch a grendade your ya, throw my hand on a blade for ya, jump in front of a rain for ya" My fone stated to sing. I got a fright coz i dint know what it was. Then I answred it. Then the proffssor oak came.

"I have 3 pokemon for you to choose but first you must pass a test." He said all mysterious.

"OMG what the test is?" I ask.

"You must prove you are worthy by capturing you pokemon. firt you must answer my question ok." porfessor oar said.

I was nervous coz i dint know what the test was. I looked up and saw it wa raining outside which menat Gary must have gone home so no help me. He looked so hot with his brown hair into his blue eyes like pools with a blue water like ocean.

I looked at the balls oif pokemon. I chose that one, charmader. "No you cant its taken." Said Oka. "I was sad. I wnated charmander coz it was fire type and better. "Ok I take squarter."

"Squarter is dead." Proffesor oak sadily. "it got into a fite with bulbasuar and was beat. we will bury it son."

"Thats ok i dint want squarter anyway. I will take bulbasur" I said happily.

"bulbasuar run away." Oak said cryin coz he was a pote and they are sensitive about stuff and write poems.

"WTF what pokemon i have!" i stated to yell coz ihad none. "There is one moar but only the best rainer can manage it."

"I dont fukking care give to me!"

Ok oak went and brought out a round ball. "try it." I threw the ball. Red light pooured out and made a pokemon. It was yellow body with red stripes instead of brown on the back and its tail was like RED lightnine and its cheeks were pink with different picures on them like fire and water and leafs. "it is very rare thedre isa only one its name is Pikafire not pikachu." siad oka.

'I will take it." I said happy. Pikafire was happy it was making fire and watre electrictiy. I gaspecd. "Ya it can do fire and water and grass and all the attacks so it can use all the TMs. Take good care of it i knew it would be perfect for you. siad oka"

Ok I went outside a nd went away from Pallet toen to start gtoward the first gym.

AN: Please review only if you like it I dont want to eaer any bashing or critizem. JUST DONT! tell me how good it is k.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

WHAT DID I SYA ABOYT FLKAMING BICHES! ITS MY STORY iLL TELL IT HOW I WNAT TIS REALLY GOODX IF YOU DONT THINK SO THEN FUK YOU!11111 AND ANOTHER THING RUBY IS NUT A MARY SUE SHE IS A COMPLICATED PERSON WHO IS MUCH BETTER THAN EVERYPONE ELSE K!1 ANYWAY I GOT TO LEVEL 60 ON FIRE RED YESTERDY SO I KNOW WHat im talkign abot!1111 Anyway here is some more sotry fofr my fans.

I wnet into the forrest outside town and a girl ran up to me. "OMG ruby they are throwing a party for you!"

"WTF!" i said happlily

"Ya its in the next town. " the girl ran away excited to see me coz i was already famous for pokemon training. Suddenly... a Articoono appeared. I gasped. Itwas not the normal blue but rad with gold tips on its wings and a whiote head. I threw a pokeball!...

The ball stopped wiggling and it was caught!11111

I could not belive it. Articoono was mine it was a a legend like me.

I went to the party. It was outside Virginin city. there were 300 people there and they wnated my autograpgs. I got dressed up in a red segin party dress with black streeks in my hair just like katy perry in Las vegas cideo. I did my hair up in a cool sideways ponytair so my hair fell into my blue eyes. I put in siver earrings that looked like fifre and did my makeup with red eyeshadow and likstick. Suddenly a girl ran up to me "OMG ruby they are throwing a party for you!"

"WTF!" i said happlily

"Ya its in the next town. " the girl ran away excited to see me coz i was already famous for pokemon training. I went. I came to the party there were so many pople there. Sudden;ly i saw Gary. he was lokking extremy hot and sexah with his lung brown hair falling into his green eyes and i could tell he thoufght i was hot to.

"You look very hot ruby he said sexily."

"No i dont the other girls are like hotter than me with nice bobs nd everything."

"I dont like the other girls they are such fukking sluts." Said gary in a low sexy voice that was all serioous. He was wearing a Linkin Park t-shit with ripped up jeans that were black and a

"Do want a battle." Gary moaned

"Ok" I sighed.

I came outside. "GO Pikafire!"

Gary threw up a ball "Go sqaurter!"

Sqaurter attacke Pikafire but Pikafie doged. "USe elceticf fire!" I screamed.

PIKKKKAAAA!1111111111111

Squarter fell down dead. Gary stated to cry. "You bich you lkilled myu pokem on! he screamed and ran away.

I got $334 for winning and used it to buy some more pokeballs and potions at the tiny store. There was also a clothes shop and I wnet in but the sales girl ran u[p to me and tripped and fell on her fatr face! "HI I'm susan forrester." said the blond bimbo slut. (SUSUAN I FUKING H8 U BITCH!)

"FUCK OFF I SCREAMED"

SUsan stared at me retareded and the screamed and ran away. I left the shp coz it was full of fuking nana and pink clothe andblouses and gay crap.

Suddenly Gary appeared. ""You look very hot ruby he said sexily." Do you want to be my grilfried?"

I gasped.

AN: besyt chapa eva! pls reveiw my fans ands i need names for other trainers coz youll see why in my next chapa!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapa 4

STOPE FLMAING KMY STORY! I KNOW ABOT THE SPELLING MISTKAE S K IM USING WORDPAD IT HAS NOT SPELL CHECK K! ANYWAY I HAD TO WRITE THEM REALLY FAST K SO THERE ARE BOND TO B SUM MISTAKES IM NOT ALWAYS PERFECT K!  
thankx to ma fans for da gud rewiews ill kep em cuming!

"FUCK OFF YOU PERV!" i screamed.

"B but but" He stummerd.

But i had herd enuff. "You used to be men to me when bakc in plate town." I ran away cryin. I was so fuking depressed. But then I thought of Gary's sexah eyes and suddenly i wasnt mad anymore. "maybe he has changed sence trhen" i thought to myself.

Suddenly i herd a voice. "Hey Ruby whatsup gurl?" It was sAFFIRE (An: hey katie this is you!) she was wearing a red trenchcoat with black jeans all ripped up the sides and blue eyeliner and a tight fitting boob tube that was blue and red and black. She had a blond hair with red steeks in it and clipped up in a kind of messy bun. She belted her jeans with a sparkled diamond belt like the on i had that i kept my pballs on.

"Oh nothing I said." sadly.

"is it Gary?" Saffire inquired.

"no... maybe..." i said all mysterious.

"OFFMG You should so go out with im!"

Suddenly a amazing dragonight appeARED wearing a red sadlle that fastened under the belly thagt was painted with a stuff like nail poilis execept it was for scales with a silvefr strap. Normally dragonnite is organe but this one was red with gold winges. Then i heard a beautiful voice drift from behind draongite singing if i was your boyfriend by justin beeper. I was so shockde! it was Gray! He got down one his knees and begged me to bew hos girlfried. "Ruby I love you thats why i used to be mean to you back in plallet town. please be my girlfried ill die without you!?" he said hotly.

I was so flattered i said yes. I hopped behind him oon the dragonight and we flew somewhere over loooking the world bellow. We flew around then stopped. I got off. Gary aswell. We looke d deep into each odders eyes. Then... we started to make out hot and heavy! we took of each odderes clothes and did it FOR THE FIRST TIME on the ground sexily. Then... we fell aslep together.

An: c wos that stupid? an; isnt gary so sexy? anywaqy my fans till next time i chapa. cant wait!11


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: YOU POPLE ARE SO FUKKIN MEN! IM NUT FORCIN U TO RED DIS STOY SO IF YOU DONT LIKE THEN FUK OFF I DONT WANT NE MOR CRITISM! IM NOT A TROLL TROLLS ARE UGLY AND IM NOT MY MUM SAYS SO BESIDES I HAV A BF SO THERE. YOU R TROOLS BASTARDS! I HAT U Y EVEN BOTHR SAYN SOMETHIN IF YOUR GONG TO BE MEAN!11 AND MY NAM IS SARA TOPSON NUT TARA GILBE AND NOT TROLL!11 AND A NTOHER THING ZAKAR U R RONG ABOT DI STORY MINE IS FUKIN WAY BETA THAN URS I HAVE 20 FReVITES U DONT! ITS NO FAR U R OLDDER THAN ME ANYWAY! ANYWAY KATIE GET BACK FROM AUSTRIA 2MORO SO SHE CAN HELP MY SPELIN THEN U WIL C MINE IS BETA! SO THERE U WILL I WILL FIX MA SPELLING THEN MY SOTY WILL B BETA THAN EVERYONES. ITS NUT FAIR O EXCEPT PERFECT WRITIN IM NOT A PROF WRITER IM DONG IT FOR ENGLISH. Y CANT U JUST LIK IT I LIKED URS. I HAD TO RITE RELLY QUICKERLY I BET U FUKKER S WOOD WRITE BAD IF U HAD TO 2. ANY WAY MY STORY WILL B BETA THEN EVERY1S SO THERE AND ILL PROV IT. DONT TELL ME TO GO DIE U GPO DIE BUSTARD! UD B SRRY IF I DIED MY MUM SAYS UR JUSTA STUPID PERSON AND I SHOND LOK AT U.

AN: Thanks for your help Katie wif my spelling again u rock gurl. I was watching pokemon the other day and got a TON of inspiration so heres some moe for my fans!

When i woke up the tv was on. "We have news that the pokemon are acting strangely and seem to be flying to the Artic in big numbers." said the newslady.

"OMG!" I sad. Gary woke up then and loked at the tv. He gasped.

"This dont look good." He sad in a low voice.

"I feel it to." I sad wisely. It was a bad feeling we both had abot it.

We went to the Antartica to see what was gong on. All the pokemon were moving into this ice castle that was behind the resort we were being staying at. We wen inside and got these pineapple drinks and watched the water like the one in the movie.

Suddenly I herd a voice. This old lady touched me on my shoulder. "You have a great destiny abot u." She sadi all mytseriuos.

"What the beep?" I inquired but she went away then because the concert on the stage in the back was stating. Green Day walked out and stated to sing by Billy Joel Armstrung. "One 21 guns lay down your arms give up the fite." He sang loudly. (An: Doesnt he look so hot in that vid with the bullets all flying."

We got up and danced a while. Then Billy went as a girl walked on stage with a bit of paper.

I was curious what the paper was as she appraoched mike. "Welcome all to Emerald island tonight we have a prize giving for the best trainer and it is...RUBY JANET MASTERBALL!

I gasped. Gary was clapping. I went up and got the trophy. Pikafire was happy it was doing fire and water electricity. After ever1 wnated my autograph Gary came and said. "Ruby come quick I have a surprise for you." I wnet with him and into another room.

SURPRISE! I was a party for me. "I knew u were gong to win so I arranged this." He said slyly.

I was electric. He kissed me in front of everyone who clapped at how cute we looked together. We danced awhile then the old lady grapped me. "Sarah you must come quick and look outside!"

I ent to the widow. The sky was all dark and ominious.

"You must sav us Ruby you are the chosen one." Said the old woman and she pulled out a flute. "You must go to Ice Mountain and sunmon Loogia with this flu." "Other wise we are doomed and that is why all the pokemon are coming"

"No Ruby it is to dangerous." Gary sad with tears in his green eyes. But I ignored him.

I took the flute. I knew what to do...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

An: Ruby you rock thankx for helping wif ma speling Ill get u sumthing gud for ur bday 2morro k! BTW UR STORY IS AMAZING KATIE I LUV U GURL IM PUTTING U AND SLY IN DA NEX CHAOPA K!

ZAK MY SOTRY IS STILL BETA I RED URS AND IT MADE NO SENSE! BUG)EYE IS STUPID N MAKES NO SENCE AND IS GROS PERVERT!

Y R U POPLE STILL FLAMING I SAD NO MORE! iT ONLY MAKES U LOK STUPID NOT ME! I AM NUT A TROLL I AM A BEATUFUL PERSON K!

AND ANOFFER THING I AM 14 NUT 12 SO FU WRONG!1 ALSO I DID NUT REVIEW MA OWN STORY I HAV TONS OF FUKKING FANS K!1i HAVE 50 REVIEW NOW NU SOOO STUPID FUKKERS urs sortys SUCK COMPARED WIT MINE SO THERE!

AND IM A GURL NUT A BOI U STUPID FUKKER!1 I DUNT NED UR HELP YOU JUS WANT 2 STEEL MA IDEAS COZ URS SUCK FUK U!

ZAKAR U ARE MEAN AND A FUKKING PERV MUM IS MAD of YOU! U FUKKING SUK FUK U!111 U R STUPID N CANT RITE BASTARD!

U CANT COMPLAINS ABOUT SPELLING NOW COZ I USEDX SPEEL CHECK NOW!

I gut on a sled with growliths pulling it along. We went to the castle mountain where the Triforce was. The legendry bird pokemon flu over oar heads shouting at me. I dogged a firebeam and landed in the ice. Then the ice started to break and I had to run away arose it. There were big cracks in it. I jumped to the other side. I look up. There was the mountain and the Triforce was at the top. (see how i wrote this quackery with short sentences my English teacher taught me that. IT makes the action better it's a good tip for u)

I didn't know what do to do. Then I had a brainstone! I pull out a pokeball and threw it up. The red light pored out and a pokemon was made. Chalizard breathed fire it was happy to see me. I climbed onto its back wand we flew to where the Triforce was. Then Link was fighting Gannodorf with his blue sword. I told Charlizard to flame him (get it flamers) and Gannodorf died and fell into the Time thing. LinK ran up to me soo happy. "Thank Ruby. You are truely a one with the force. You should be fit to be the Gradient of Time."

I took the Trifoce and used it to break the storm and light rained down on everything. Then I played the flu the old woman give me.

Link stated to sing with his heavenly elf voice and the sky opened up and light pored down. The flute lifted and fell and the open broke into a tycoon and Loogia appeared. (AN: I soo want one 4 ma game if ne1 has 1 I will trade a graydos for it)

"The song the song has restored my strength but it alone cannot change the angered ones." Said Lugia (c is dat spet rong?) in my mind.

I drop my knees. I was so tired i dint know how much longer I could fight. "But What I do?"

Lungia said wisely. "You must get the three stones into the Trifoce behind you and the beast of the sea will be tame. I will hall you but only you Sarah can do it."

Link said. "I owe you my life I will help you priceless."

Ash Kellen inquired. "I will help a swell. I will get the yellow stone of ZApados of thunder."

I gasped. Ash looked exactly like Edward cullen on twilight with blond hare and yellow eyes. He was perfect. He had arrived when he heard the poken coming here and Gary had told him coz they were brothers.

Link cried. "I will go get the blue stun of Articoono."

"And I will get the red stone of Enti." I said happily. We went to our places. The ice land was brutal with the three pokemon fighting hard-core.

I was sacred that the guys wood get hut but I could let feelings get in the ways of saving the world. I thought of Geary waiting for me at home an the thought gave me strainth.

An: Will Ruby save the day? Will teamrocket spoil every thin. Who is beast of sea? Finds out nex time. (thats called a cliffhanger and it builds excrement and makes people red if you want to use my idea thats k with me) DONT FLAME I DINT FORCE U TO RED IT K!1


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

This chapa is dedicating to my bf MARK I love you so much u r so hot an sexy. C ZAK I TOLD I HAD A BF so FUK U PERVET! U R SO UGLY THAT IF A GURL LOKED AT U SHE WOOD SCREAM AND DIE! MA STORY IS BVETA I DONT NED UR HELP K tHAT FUKKING SPELL CHECK U GAV ME BROKE MY COMPUTER AND NOW I HAVE TO WRITE THIS AGIN RELLY FAST COZ IT WONT OPEN! NE WAY WE ARE GONG TO SOCIAL TOGETER SO FUK U. tHANKS TO MY BF KATIE FOR HELP WITH SPELLING AND IDEAS IF NE OF MA FANS WANT HELP WIT ENGLIGH WRITING THEN MS ME IM HAPPY TO GIVE ADVICE MY ENGLISH TEACHER SAS IM THE BEST IN HIS CLASS. (C ZAKAR FUK U MY WRING IS GUD)

I ran all the way up to where the red stone was. It was big and round and it was red. Link ran up to. He looked shocked. It was bigger than a horse. I grapped it and i was pulled through time and woke up in Hyrule.

"OMFG I"M HOME AGAIN?" Link said loudly quietly. "Let me show you my home Sara."

We wnet to the castle and the gardens and inside was the priceess Zelda.

"Beloved Zelda went missing 17 yrs ago today." Link sad sadly with tears in his green eyes.

I went up to Zelda but no i thought it was Zelda and it was a stachew. I gasped. Zelad was relly pretty in a emerald grreen dress with red lace on the front and back. She had lung copper hare like fire in the wind and a relly nice body. She was thin enough to be anorexix AND SHE could be be a model.

"U know she looks a lot like you Ruby." Sad Link looking at me with sadness and passion in his blue eyes. There was so mush I blushed.

"No shes no pretty to be me." I flustered.

When a looked up Link was standing realyl close to me. I could feel his chest on my arm. His eyes were so intense in mine and I knew he loved me. (An yestereday we were writing romance in class so this is how u do it. Twilight gets it perfect and talks about how they feel and lok at each other. Free tip for u)

Suddenly just AS LINGK stated to kiss me a man blak cloud appeared and enveloped me. It was dark and i couldn't see but I couild here him calling my nam.

Then It went away and I was tied with rops.

I gasped and tried to get away but they were too tight and I stopped.

"WAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" Said Gannowdorf.

"I have you know Ruby Janet Sara Zelda!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!" I creamed so loud.

I closed my eyes an hoped sum1 wood come soooon/.

(An this is another exampul of a cliffhanger which is god writng)


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPA *

AN; FUCK OFF FLA MERS UR JUS JEALOUS IM GETTING ALL THESE REWIEWS BECUASE MY STORY IS EPICLY BETTER THAN URS K!11 RUNY IS NOT A MARY SUE SHE IS A GRATE PERSON K! HO R U TO SAY ODDERWISE3!11111 I H8 u all! FUK U FUK FUCK FUK U!

ZAKAR U ARE A FUKKING PERV AND U TRIED TO RAPE ME I H8 U U SUK FUK U!

KATIE UR STORAY IS ORSUM! THIS IS A TRUBUTE!

I stated to cry all sad n stuff. I dint know what to do. i ran away crying and everyfing. GAnNONDORF stated to laff. "HAHAHAHAHAHA" he laughed. Then he went away.

I was crying and cring so sod. I missed Link an ds Gary and hoped they were k. Then I reached into ma. I cut my ropes wit a nife in my legs boot. I got off da chair and cut away all the ropes. Then I looked at ma surrongings. I was in a cave that was big and dark and it had teethp-like rocks danging down the roof. I followed it into the dungeons. T

Then I was outside! I coud believe I was sure i had been abot to die.

Suddenly Saffie and Nate runned up 2 me. (An Katie dis is u) "Katie Wtf are u?" I askeded.

"Hi RuBby." Saffie sad happy.

"OMG ho is dis?" I say loking at the guy. He was tall and had sexah eyes and long black hair and straight white teeth and gery eyes. He was lik 6 metres tall and relly god loking.

"Did is Nate he is my husband." Saffire sad.

"OMFG why dint u tell me?" I sad angry coz I was sad she had got married b4 me.

"LOL!" Katie sad. "Coz we arnt marred yet!" "It will be 2moro."

"OMFG We must go yet you dresses!" I sad. "Ya" Saffir sad.

We went to that shop that salls wedding clothes and the salesguy came. He was a sexy looking guy wit dark hair and dressed in gren and red sweater and leader jacket. he looked exactly like Justin Beeber. "OMG i hav the perfect outfits for you!"

Katie tried on a wedding dresses that was big and white with lace oll over it. I tried on a bridemade dress that was red with a low cut and spit up ma leg which was long and tan from hores of training. And white heels.

"OMG you look amazing Ruby." Said Saffire.

"Ya but..." I stated to cry.

"Why Rbby?" Saffire assked/

"Its nut fair I should be getting marred 2. I luv u gurl but that s not enuff nemore." I wept. I wanted nuthing mor than 2 b married coz thats what I alwats woshed 4.

I was sad all day even when Justin gave us da clothes and said he wood be singin at da wedding. We went away. My phone rang and a talked for a while then hung up coz ma phone was ALWAYS ringing with popkle ho wnaterd to talke to me. Anyway we went back to where the wedding was 2moro.

Suddenly... a bush jumped out frum behind a man and took a pic of me!

""FUCK OFF BASTARD!" i screamed. But he just kept taking photos. Den all thses people ran up to me exitedly.

Sum were asking me to marry them! odders wanted my autogap. I exploded and raun away and hit in in a house and looked the door ancd put up electirc fences that wood KILL any1 ho pissed me of! (AN: LIKE ZAkar I fukking h8 u bastard)

Inside the horse i was sad and loney and i wishe gray was dere so we could b tgeter. Den i heard sum1 in da hous. "Wtf is there!" i shouted and took of my sowrd.

"ITS me." Sad sum1 mysterously.

I gasped.

It wos... Gary!

"RUby its nut Saffire thats getting married 2mato it is u and me!" He mumured.

"OOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGG?!

I was so fukking happy!/

An Wasnt dat gud? I cant w8 4 da nex chapa wen I do da weddin!


	9. Chapter 9

Cahpa 9

I DONT CARE WOT U SAY. IM A GOD PERSON AN WRITER1111111111 FUK U ALL! IM AM SOOOOOOOOOOO PISSED OF AT U FUKK N UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! STOP FLAMIN MA STORY!11111 I DONTT FLAME URS LEAVE MINE ALONE IF U CANT SAY SOMETHING NICE DONT SAY IT AT ALLLLL!

I witre FAST i bet U FUKKEZRS Cant SCREW U ! I WOTE DIS IN LIKE 20 MINS BET U CANT!

fINE U MITE NOT HAVe RAPE ME3 zAK BUT U WERE THINKIN ABOT IT I BET! Im NUt a LIAR KKKKKKKKKK! MY MUM IS MAD AT ME COZ O U BATSARD!

NEway thankx to ma fans for da god reviews

The hall was dun up reall pretty and nice for da wedding. I had planned it all my lif and it was perfect. iT WAS IN DA GARDEN LIKE da one in town wit white a nd red streamers and flowers like roses and daffodils everwhere. Saffire did da hair so it was all up and red and gold streamers in it. I put on the weddin dress with was white with lace all over it and a plunging neckline and a slipt up my thigh which wzas long and tan from hours of training. I also put on a necklace which was gold and silver with a pokeball pendant on it. I also put on white high heel pumps wich were shiny leather looking and were white and strappy. (pms me if you want da pic) I aslo put on some makeup like chocolate eyeliner which brought out my starling blue ice eyes and blue eye shadow blended into my palid shin. I also put on some red lipstick and eyeliner.

"OMG you look very unprepossesing" sad Saffie. (AN thanks for da englishh book Katie c how Im using it for this stpory)

"Ya." I say looking at myself in da mirror. Safire gav me a bandle of flowers that were red and whote then put on her dress (she was gong to be my honor of maid) She was wearing a red and crimson dress that was covered in seekqins and spakled =like rubys in da sun. and red heeels and a red flower in her blond hare. She llooked very hot and unpreposessing.

Anyway we put on our makeup and then got in a limbo and drove to where the wedding was. We got there.

Aceswild13 was dere, he looked hot and tall and i cold tell he thouft i was hot 2. He was sooo jealous coz i knew he was in luove wit me but he dint hav a chance coz hed ben men to me b4. Anyway I was gong to marry Gray.

Zakar was dere 2. He looked so retarded and stupid zand he was ugle and drooling like a baby and he was in nappies coz he's soo stoopid. "RUBY Ur stopid and cant rite IM TELLN ur Muther!" he spelt wrongf! I took of my gun and shot him a bazillon times then he looked at me all retarded and run away crying anf fell down DEAD!  
THEN Chzalizard runnede out and ATE him so he was just a blood splat on da grund.

Ever1 laffed so hARD!1 Then the weddin musik begun. I walked down the island nervously. But I Gary looked so happy and sexah that i stopped thinking.

We got marred by Mew who proclaim as married and we kissed in front of everyone. everyone1 clap and cheer even Ash and Link And saffire( who wood be marred 2moro). coz we looked so cute together.

Anyway we wdent on a plane to our honeymoon on the island like tha 1 in Breaking Dawn. AND we HAD SEX! (c that is y it is Mrated stupid fukker)

Then we fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

CHapa 10

WARNIN THIS CHAPA IS RATE RAISIN DONT FLAME ME IF U ARE 2 STUPID TO LIKE DIS STORY AND AR OFFENCED BY IT.

BTW da playlist for dis chapa is justin beeper if i wos ur boyfriend and one dierection got that one thing. START PLAYING NOW.

WE WOKE up.

"OMG Rubby you r amazing!" gary cried.

"really?" I inquired sweetlyt.

"Ya." He said sexily.

The dragonite made a soft loud noise that made gafry jump but nut me coz im nut afraid of pokemone. The dregonite laffed at him but i told it no in case it hut his feelings.

"Oh yea i got this dragonnite for you rubby. I love you so much." Gary sad shyly.

I was flattened. I put the pokemon into my ball and on my belt. I got dressed in a cool red tank top that was all ripped like claws and AND low cut shirt and long shorts that showed off my legs which wrere long and tAN FROM lots of trainieng and i was naturally skinny anyway.

Gary was still naked and stuff. He had a really big boy thing and a six pack and big bisects. He looked axactly like the Peteer on Hunger Games "Maybe we shoudl just saty lik this he said lauffing."

"I LIKied looking at him but dint want odder gurls to see him. "No ill but u sum new clothes"

"Ya, we can go shopn together lik husband and wife." He laffed, happyiliy.

"Yea! I sad" "But first I hav a surprise for u." I took off all my clothes and I cold c that hes was so turned on.

We stated to make out hot and heavy and he ran up an down my body. Then we lay down on da sand lik in da movie. Gary climbed on top of me and put his had on in my down there place and we sat dere for a while. (C ZAKAR FUK U I NO WOT IM DOING IM NUT A VEGAN!) Then we had a orgasim and we stopped and got dresed.

Gary lokked happy. "i know of a grate shop in cerulin city that has aawesum clothes."

"Ya." I sAid happiley. We skipped to the big city which was by the sea and had a gym that had a leader caused misty ho had water pokemon but she was no match for me in the game so I bet her and got all her money and killed her pokemon.

I tired on a red jacket with blue zips all over it and leather pants wih rips at the kness and white heals. "OMG you look amazing Ruby." Said gary who had just put on aa leather jaket and belts all over it and black jeanss with flames aup the sides.

We wentr for a walk and saw Ash and Link who liked our outfits then went away. They seemed sad for some raison but I was 2 fukking happy to care.

Suddenly the ground exspoded and the dust went into my eyeas and went i wok up gary was gone and a nite flu on da grnd. I pick it up and gasped.

gray has ben kinaped if you want ti c him agan then u will go to to the lake in the corner of da map. Brok...

I gasped!


	11. Chapter 11

C11

MARK! U FUKING SUK I H SLUT FUKKING U SO MUCH! I WOSH U WOOD CRAWL IN HOLEW AND DIE BICH! I THOUGHT U LIKED ME U SAD URSELF I HATE U! LAURA TOLD ME U JUST NEDDED A DATE 4 DA SOCIAL AND U WOOD DITCH ME AFTER WELL GUESS WHAT I DITCH U! AND GUESS WOT EVER1 HATES U NOW U ARE SUCH A FUKKING LOSER! I HATE U Ive ALWAYS HATED U. UR FRIEND S LIKE ME BUT I STILL HATE U AND I NO U STILL LOV ME BUT PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAESSS SSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!1 U MAKE ME TOUCH UR HANDS 4 STUPID RAISINS! U R SOOO UGLE AND FAT ID RATHER DATE SCOTT WILSON THAN OR A DEAD RAT THAN U! I AM NUT JEALSOU I HAT U MORE THAN ANYTHIN IN THIS DAMN WORLD! FUKKIN FUK U FORVERq!11

Ruby took ou her gun and shooted da loser MARK and gazillion times until he was crying and dead! AND DEN SHE CUT HIM INTO TINY PIECES AND ATE DEM!

Anyway my English teach told me u only fink Ruby is a Mary Suet coz u don no her past lik I do so this chapa is the stroty of her passt so to build yup her grate person.' Dis is called char building which is something u all ned 2 do.

Ruby was 5 yrs ol d when her dad abadoned her to her muther who got relly depressed and stated to drink all the time (she was a n alcholik) then abandoned her 2. Ruby then had to live on her own in da house all by herself. She had to hunt 4 her owned food coz there was none left in da house. She got real good at it so ever1 new she was relly tough an dint mess with her.

Dis was when Gary stated to crush on her. One day he saw her walking in da forrest outside her house just back frum a hunt. gary was watching her, ameyerly. Her clothes had cool rips in dem frum branches and she had killed a deeer pokemon for foood. Her hair was tosssled back and red like a copper. She was the most beauftul gurl he had ever seen. "Sum day im gong to marry that gurl?" Gary thought quietly to himself.

Anyway Ash saw her 2 and admired her beaufy. But he was too busy with his pokemon to think about it odderwise he wood b 2 sad.

Anyway Ruby got her deer back and cooked it on a fire she made by rubbing too stickers 2gether. She wanted nutheing more than too train pokemon and go to da league one day but not today coz

Nam. Ruby Janet Masserbalt

Age. 15yors

Bday. 3th May 1993

height same as me

weight 33kgs

hair col is red

fav color is red

bf Gary

fav num 3


	12. Chapter 12

Chabfpa 12

FUK OF FLAMERS I HAD TO WRITE DIS QUICKERLY. UR ALL JUST FUKKING JEALOUS COZ EVER1 LOVES ME AN HATES U STUPIDHEADS!

i HAVE OVA 70 REWIEVS NOW SO FUK ALL DIE BICHES!1

MINIPEOPLE U ARE THE STUPIDIST FUKKER EVA!111111111111

i FOVGIVE U 4 BEN MEAN ACESWILD13 COZ I NO U R JUST SOOO IN LOV WITH ME. BUT UR JUST JEALOUS IM 2 GUD 4 U! JUST ADMIT THE RASIN U HAV BEEN MEAN IS COZ U R IN LOV WITH ME AND THAT IM A BETA SWRITER THAN U!

i WILL KILL ALL FLAMERS U DONT NO TRU TALENT WHEN U SEE IT! TELL ME WERE U LIV SO I CAN KILL U AND RITE U BAD REVITES! COWARDS USE UR REAL NEMES!

OMG KATIE UR STORY IS ANIMAZING BUT GARY IS MINE AND STAY AWAY FROM MA BF JUSTIN I NO U LIKE HIM SO FUCK OFF!

ZAKAR CRAWL INTO A HOLE AND DIE BUSTARD!

I AM SOO FUKKING ANGRY RITE NOW DONT U DARE FLAME ME!

I bust into tires. Ash stsed to conform me sexily. ( I was k with it coz i knew him growing up an he wos ma best firnd execpt for katie i love u gurl k) I dint noticed the sun go away and the day becaome night and it was dark and stars were out and a full moon that looked like a siver round ball in da sky. We were in a forset. I was sacred in case sum1 might b ou dere.

i cryed and Crryed until tears ran down my feces like in the movie. Then i decided i had to save him at any cost so i went to where gray was. I got there. The ugly fukker pedofile Broke was dere so was team rockzit. They laffed at me."WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHVGAHAHAHAV DHDJJAA!

I put up my middle finger a nd pulled out my gun witch was a red one with two bullets in it and i KILLLED ALL THE MOTHERFUKKERS!

Minipeople ran out all redarded and stupid. She begged me to tech him how to write but i just laffed and KILLED HER! (AN YOU GAVE ME A FAKE NJUMBER U COWARD!)

BRook runned up to me and shooted at me "NOOO we NEVA SHOULD HAVE TRIED TO STOP U RUBY! U R TOO GUD IN EVERYway!

HE SHOT out a ugly rock pokemon that runned away coz it knew i colfd kill it!

GRunt came and battled me but i bet him easy. I laffed sarcastikally. BUT THEN HE TURNED INTO A BOOB!

I gasped. IT WAS A big BOOM made frum TONS of explosives and it had a timer in red letters that said 0.15mins!

We runned outside just as the bomb went off. it was sooo loud.

At furst i was happy coz i was alive. Then I remembered that Gary had been inside.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed sexily.

Gary was dead. I couldn't fukking believe it. I had only just marred him. I missed him I loved him (An we are writn tragity in school rite now)

Three days later...

I was stilll really sad but it was time to move on. Then I got a litter in da mail.

Dear Ruby, you are a window now and need to come to the pokemon league. We will tell u why when you get dere.

I was so sad as I walked to da pokemon league. I coldnt belive he was gone.

An dis chapa was so sad it made it cry so im not mad ne more. Anyway let me know how muck you lik it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

HOW DARE U FLAME ME U R STUPID AND ARE JEALOUS COZ IM SOOOO MUCH BETA THAN U!

An: C if dis is gud motherfukkers!1111111

My heart felt heavy, a swollen ache inside my chest. The Pokemon League had called me into its help centre. They had seen that Gary's Pokegear had been wiped, its signal ceased. They had known we had been married. They knew I was widowed.

I took a breath, holding it for a moment, then released it. But it didn't ease the pain I felt. It was as though a part of me had been torn away, leaving a gaping void.

The day dragged like a feverish dream. I was barely aware of walking the steps into the Indigo Pleateu. I hardly noticed the blonde receptionist greet me with a friendly smile.

"Good morning, how may I help you today?" She beamed.

_Fuck off... _I thought to myself.  
"My name is Ruby Janet, you requested to see me."

"Ah yes we did. Uh huh..." Her smile faded as she read the computer screen. "Oh... I see... I'm so sorry for your loss."

I grunt and nod.

The receptionist continued. "When you filed for marrige you also filed for joint trainership, correct?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well when we ran your records through the system we found that your licence expired two months ago. Were you aware of this?"

"What? That can't be right!"

"Well it says here that you failed to fufil the terms of your contract. By now you should have six pokemon and two badges."

"I've been busy. I saved the world!" I said indignantly.

"It's not up to me at this point. You can take it to the Council but from here I have to take your pokemon and trainers card."

A lump rose in my throat and it was all I could do not to overturn the desk. My pokemon, my pokedex... they took it all.

Fifty dollars, that was all I had left. I booked a motel for the night, since it was a last minute room that would be otherwise empty, I got it for just ten dollars.

I don't know if I slept that night, being awake was like being in a nightmare and upon sleep the nightmares became reality...


	14. Chapter 14

Chax 15

ZAKAR FUKKING GO DIE I DONT NEED YOUR HALP U ARE MEAN! THE LAST CHAPA WAS STUPID U CANT RITE SO FUK OFFF! STOPE FALIMING I HATE YOU ALL! aN DONT CHANGE MY PASSY!

i stormed back an got my pokemon da next day. They were so shocked the woman had beeen stupid enough to try to take pokemon frum me and beeged me to forgive them and wanted my autograbs but i told em to fuk off and die.

"Ruby, rubby! We r soo sorry 4 dis mistake pls forgive us." They begged me to forgive em.

"No. I sad.

"Pls except this trofy as a sybol of our sorryness." The man gav me the Pokemon champion throphy!

"Since we made a mistake pls take this trophy, you r worthy of being the champion!"

I took the trophy and money.

Then I went hom to the house where da forest was.

I sat in my crying and cring. i was hard to breath. Then i herd a nock on da door! I came off my rocking chair which was a red oak.

It was... Ash Kellun

i GASPED. he looked so sad. "Runy i need to talk to u." He swept.

I let him inside.

He bursted into tears. We hugged 4 a while. He had bean Grays brother and was sad now that he was gon e 4EVA!

sUDEENELY A Cellabe apparatred.

Me and Ash looked at eachodder all shocked..

It was green and came in a beam of siver green light. Then...

We were polled into da future!

We hit da grond in a crash. I got up and dusted myself of. Ash got up 2. "OMG RUby I think we have been transformed to the past!"

"WTF! I shooted. "WTF is dis happened?!"

"We have been taken to da past for sum raisin. We have a grate destiny here." Ash stated to cry.

"Me! Wot am I supposed to do! I growed.

Ah looked worred. He stared at da grind.

"Well!" I demoned.

Before he cold replay the Celebe came and called out to me. I followed it to a big tree. "OMG dis tree must be so old, u can tell by the number of rings." I sad (dis works in real life 2)

"Ya sad Ash. "Thats whats happens when you go back in time.'

Wde both laffed at the joke.

Suddenly an old man appeared. You, you must be the ones who Cebeli has choosed o sav us." He lokked at us all careful. I looked at Ash for comfrot and he smelled at me reassurassedly.

"You nhave suffered a grate loss."

I nodded thing of gary and tryn nut tom cry.

The old man sad wiselly. "Come wif me."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapa 16

GUESS WHAT ZAKAR. U SUK!1 AN GUES WHAT ZAKAR PAIGE DITCHED U COZ U R SO UGLE AND FAT AND STUPID AN IF A GURL LOKKED AT U SHE WOOD SCREAM AN DIE STUPIHEAD! UR SOO STUPID U FELL OFF A BIKE AND BROKE URSELF AN UNCLE BOB HAD 2 CALL AN ABULANCE 4 U AN UR IN HORSPITAL NOW IM NUT! I AM NUT SAYN NOTHIN TO MUM 4 U. I HATE U!

fUCK OF FLAMERS I HAVE OVA 100 REVIEWS THAT PROVES IM BETA THAN U. LOK DA SITE MADE ME BE A BETA READER COZ IM SOO MUCH BETA DAN ALL U FUKKERS!1 UR COMENTS R RUDE N DICUSTEDING!111 i NO UR POSSING REVITES AS ASH AND GRAY AND ITS NUT DEM THEY WOOD NEVA SAY DAT 2 ME STUPIDHEADZ!11111

I DUNT NED UR HELP ZAKRN UR FUKKN CHJANGED MY PASSY BUSTARD!1 UR SORTAY SUKS I HAV MOR REVEWS DAN U!111 UR A VEGEN NUT ME HA!11

BTW MINIPOEPL ZAKS GONG TO CUM KILL U SO TELL ME WHERE U LIFE! UR STUPID N CANT WIRTE!1 HES GONG TO CUM KILL ALL U COWRDS DAT FLAME ME COZ HE DOES WOT I SAY COZ MY UNCLE HES BOSS!1

UR SORTA IS TOOO LUNG AND MAKES NO SENCE FUKKER! WOT DID I SAY EARER? iM NUT A FUKKIN TROLL I AM BETIFUL PEERSON K! UR ALL TROLLS GO UNDER A BIRD AND DIE!

MY SOTRY IS DA BEST 1 ON DIS SITE COZ I FUKKN WROTE IT! SCREW U!11

Anyway hear is sum mor of my story for my fans (I HAVE MOR THAN U ZAK!)

Da old man made us cum. We went into hos house and he talked to us. I new u wood cum Ruby. I sawed in a dream u wood be the 1 2 save us.

I gosped. "Y me?" I asped.

"first u must talk to da Celibi. It will be at da tree of Tim." The old man said all mysterious. (c dis is how u build expense in a story)

Me and Ash went to the place where the tree was. It was a big oak and had lots of green leaves. There was a box in the tree. Then silver green light pored out and celbi appeared.

We wnet up to the tree and there was a box in it but nothin else. I opedn it na d there was a letter. I took it . there was also a gold ring with a ruby gem inside it and gold around the outside. It wasz up in da tree of time.

sUDddenly Celibate appeared!

I gasped and looked at Sah all shocked. He looked shocked aswell.

dA CELIBI spoek to us in a pokemon mind voice that sonded relly cute like in da movie!

"Ruby you hav cum here to put rite the unbalance of time. But the only one 2 put the time right angan will be fated to die!"

"WTF! NOOOOOO!" I was angfry and runned away. I dint want to die yet. Ash came after me beggin me to stop but i kept runnnnn. I burst into tears and cryed and wept. It was nut fair, furst Gary had dyed and now i had to dye and save the world.

"Its nut fair!" I weept into Ashes shoulder."Y is it always me who must save ever1 and fix things."

"Its because you r a talent." He sad assurely.

"I no but still why shold i hav to do anythin. When will it be my turn to hav somthing god happen to me. When will pople be able to do stuff wifout my halp. Its nut fair!

"I no I no." sad Saffire.

"Ya" sad Misty.

Ash looked me in da eye and sad softly. "Sara u r the most beauftifl person in da hole world. U r so smart and funny and ur soo god at writing! Ever1 loves u and the ones dat say they dont are stupid and can go fuk demselves like MINIPEOPLE and ZAKAR AND ALL DA ODDER FLAMERS!" He sad quietly. " U dont have to do ne thing?"

"No I fukkin do." I snaped. "Its up 2 me."

I had ben sad coz i didnt want to die but Gary was dead 2 so maybe we cold be 2gether in da afterlife.

"I'll do it I sad."

Everyone gasped and told me no but i make my mind.

AN: DIs is another clifferhanger it is my idea but you can use it in ur storyats coz its relly god writing. BTW Im a beta writer now coz they chose me to win dat prize coz im lots of talent. C I CAN RITE FUKKERS! Anyway i have a god twist (a twist in a story is a surprise) for da nex chapa which is ull c...!


	16. Chapter 16

CHar17

AN; Okay my mum said that may by you are writing mean things about my story coz I'm better then you but I keep telling you and you don't like it. So she says I should say sorry. Okay. So don't write men things about my story k? I will be nice to you if you r nice to me. I will try to make this beta for everyone (c I'm using spell checker now) coz your reviews were men and gave me bad dreams and I cried about it k? So I'm using spell check now coz uncle let me use his computer which has word on it.

So if someone wants to help me wife my writing I will say yes and thanks.

So I'm really sorry sorry for my behavior which was wrong and childish. Some people are better at some things than me so I should be nice to them and let them help me. Zak said he will help me when he gets Time and he knows how to take away the bad reviews I gave you if you want and can show me how. I was really sad that you reported me and I cried about it last night. So I'm sorry okay.

(Mum helped me write that thank you mum)

Okay if someone wants to help make this better I will be nice to them.

I knew I had to die to save everyone. They were begging me no but I dint care anymore because I missed Gray and wanted to be wife him FOREVER. I took a breath.

"Oka let's do it Celery."

The green silver pokemon nodded sadly and I raised a sword.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" someone sad.

"WFT!" Everyone shouted.

The old man came running up to us. "No you can't do this Sara!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" I demined.

"I love you Ruby!" The old man said.

"WTF! Gross you are an old pervert!" I cried.

Suddenly the old man's eyes rolled up and he was changed. He was Gary! I gasped and ruined up to kiss him. I could not believe it! "Aye" he said. I was nut killed in the boom but taken to the past where I knew u wood come for me coz we r meant to be together.

"WTF!" I shouted happy. "How happen?"

"You couldn't be the one farted to die because then our son will never be borne."

"I'm pregnant?" I gasped.

"Yea you have a son soon" "I'm so happy we are going to have family!" Gary was crying so happy.

"I was so happy to."

We went home then an started to decorate a nursery. It was a square room so I Gary panted it red and blue (for a boy) and we put a cot in and a bed for when our son grew up. I put up some posers of Pokémon for him to look at when he grew up.

Then Gary pulled out a Christmas tree and it was XMAS! (OMFG IM SOOO EXITED! IT'S NEARLY HEAR!) We decorated it together. I put on the balls and he put on the lights. Then I threw so tinsel at him and he laughed. We both luffed. We were so happy to be back together again.

Then we went to bed tougher and the next day it was xmas. I got up and ran downstairs and looked under the tree. There was one present for me wrapped in red paper with a sliver bow and the tag sad to Ruby from Gary.

I gasped excitedly and opened the beautify paper. Inside was a box. I was abbot to open it when gray took it.

"Ruby I got this for u when we went back in time because since we went back in time we have to get married again coz it dint count before. He gut on one knew and opened the box. It was a ring of gold with ruby's in the middle.

"Will u marry me Ruby?

"YEs" I sad happily. He kissed me passively and we spent the rest of xmas together.

An: I hop you liked this one I worked hard on it. Have a good xmas k!1


	17. Chapter 17

See i told u I wood fix it. You hav to like it now.

THE BEGINNING

Morning light crept through the crack in my bedroom curtains, waking me. I absently admired the Pokémon print, Pikachus and Starias, bent and curved with the fabric, just brushing the floor.

I smiled to myself as excitement spread through my chest. I had been awaiting this day for years. Today was the day of trainers, the annual day where three new trainers would be given their first Pokémon. I had been on the waiting list for months, ever since I had turned fifteen; I hoped I would be picked.

I carelessly brushed my chestnut hair into a loose ponytail while I picked out my clothes. It had to be something practical, in case I had to leave immediately. But then again it was an important day, I should look my best. In the end I settled on a crisp white tank top, covering myself with a leather jacket and finishing the outfit with clean dark jeans.

I briefly examined myself in the mirror, pleased with my appearance. A gleam of red caught my eye and I glanced down at my hands. Red nail polish, I probably shouldn't have painted my nails last night, but the paint work seemed whole, without chips.

Breakfast. I could smell the eggs and bacon as I opened my door and thudded downstairs. Mum had cooked my favourite. "Have you packed your bags?" She asked briskly nervously picking at her own breakfast.

"Yes Mum." I replied impatiently.

"Socks, underwear, thermals, food. Did you pack the food? It was up on the bench."

"Yes Mum. You don't need to remind me."

"Okay… just checking honey. You will call won't you? Tonight, about six-"

"I might not even get picked Mum!" My fork clattered on the plate.

"I know honey, but just in case." Her smile was warm but her eyes were starting to water.

I ducked my head, embarrassed. "I'm going to be late if I don't go now."

"Okay." Mum's chair groaned as she rose and strode over to give me a hug. "I love you baby."

"Love you too Mum." I permit the contact to last a few moments, then pull away. "I'm going to be late." I muttered.

After extracting myself from several more goodbyes and promises of contact, I hurry toward the Pokémon Lab.

_9.31am…_

_Shit, I'm late…_

There is a small crowd gathered outside Professor Oak's Laboratory. Hopeful trainer prospects and their families and friends. I paused to catch my breath.

"Soon you decided to show after all." Oh, no. I know that voice.

I straightened and glared the fifteen year old boy in the eye. "Hello Gary." I said determinedly. He thought he was so cool, what with his spiky gelled to hell hair, his mud-brown eyes, his lop-sided smile-

_Stop it!_

I felt myself going red, and with my pale skin I just about glow. But luckily Gary was too busy talking to notice.

"-of course I'm going to get a Pokémon, it pays to have a Grampa in the Pokémon business-"

"Can I have your attention please?" The cackle of a loudspeaker cut him off.

Professor Oak tapped the loudspeaker again. "Is this thing working…? Oh the light means it's going" The old man cleared his throat, causing a whining feedback in the loudspeaker. "Now we have chosen our three trainers. We have- right here… dammit… Oh yes! GARY OAK!"

I groaned as he smirked at me puffing out his chest and strutting like a rooster to the fore of the crowd. Professor Oak's assistant Tracy led him inside.

_Of course he had to get it…_

"Our second trainer is RUBY JANET!"

_Of course she had to get it…_

"Our third trainer is ASH KETCHEM!"

_Of course he had to get it… I knew I wasn't going to get a Pokémon…_

I kicked at the ground, about to leave for home when Ash called to me. "Hey Ruby! Aren't you going to get your Pokémon?!

"I'm getting a Pokémon?" I replied incredulously.

"Yeah! Didn't you hear your name called?"

I don't admit that I didn't. I can be a ditz like that.

Slowly, excitement flooded my chest.

_I'm getting a Pokémon! _

AN: See I told you my story was good, you just cant see it. You cant report me ne more.


	18. Chapter 18

Beginning: Ruby goes to lab, gets pokemon, NOT PIKAFIRE, Pikachu okay. Show feelings for Gary, confused, angry but also attraction. Gary arrogant, Ash may be more of her friend? Gary picks squirtle, Ash gets Pikachu because he lets Ruby choose first? Charmander unavailable or a fourth trainer gets it.

Travels a bit, catches a pokemon or two. (vulpix? Marill? Pidgey? Bulbasaur?) Show bonding, training and battles with them. Ruby picks Bulbasaur. Gary challenges her to a battle with squirtle, bulbasaur has advantage and wins. Squirtle dies, Gary upset and furious, secretly scared that training harder than he thought. Ruby is guilt ridden at Gary's fate.

Middle: Ruby travels to first gym which is rock so wins easily, believes she is better than really is. Ash tries and fails, forced to train harder with Pikachu. Ruby hasn't seen Gary, feels guilty. Continues to next gym, which is water and wins, Ash does too. So does Gary. But Ruby loses at the next gym, killing one of her pokemon. Loses confidence, wants to give up being a trainer. Mother wants her to come home. Gary feels mixed emotions due to her loss, sympathises, but has no feelings for her.

Relationship begins when Gary becomes jealous of attention Ruby is giving Ash for helping her (friendship) Too immature to cope, both sides, relationship doesn't occur? Or Ruby makes first move but is rejected, which Gary regrets but refuses to change.

NO SEX SCENES. THEY ARE FIFTEEN.

End: At Indigo plateau, Gary withdraws, deciding instead to become a pokemon researcher, Ash and Ruby battle, Ash wins but loses next match and comes third overall. Who was the greatest pokemon master? No one knows, but they had had the greatest journey.


	19. Chapter 19

Why do u pople like Zakars sortay and nut mine! YOU PEOPLE R STUPID! I GUT HIM TO RITE SUM AND U STIL DONT LIKE MY WRITING! UR R STILL BEN MEAN Y CANT U JUST FUKKING LIKE IT! IT PROVES U R JUST STUPID AN U ONLY DONT LIKE IT TO BE MEN TO ME! WHAT WOOD U SAY IF I WROTE SUM SORTAY FOR ZAKAR, I BET U WOOD LIKE IT DEN YOU ARE FUKKING RASSISTS!1

WHY DO YOU LIKE HIM AN NUT ME! MY STORY IS BETTER! HIS CHAR IS A MARU SUE NUT MINE AND ITS BORIN! HE THINKS HE IS SOO GRATE COZ BUT HES NUT! ZAKAR U FUKKIN SUK FUK U! U GOT DITCHED BY UR GF i DIDNT! i HAV A BOYFIEND U DONT! U FINK U R SOO SMART BUT UR NUT!1 UR SOTRY MAKES NO SENCE AN SUKSS!

ZAKAR YOU R FULKIN MEN I SAW UR CHAPA AND U CALLED ME A DITZ!

IM GONNA FUKKIN SUET YOU LORDSEVAR YOU FUKKER U STOLE MA SOTRY! IM GOING TO GET ZAKAR OR SCOT TO CUM AND KILL U FUKKER! SO YOU BETA WATCH OUT AN DIM

NOCTURNAL OF ECLIPSE U ROCK I LOVE U GURL!1 SHE THINKS IM GOD! ACESWILD13 U ROCK I LO SOO SWEET! SEE TONES OF POPLE THINK IM GOD. aN KATIE UR ORSUM! u R SOO VOLUPTOOUS (THAT MENS PERFECT U STUPID FUKKERS) zAKAR U R NOT VOLUPT2OUS SO FUK U. Go die MINIPEOPLE and XRTEAMDREAM!. eVERQ1 WHO IS MEN CAN GO FUK THEMSELVES AND DIE COZYOU R STUPID.

SO U EDER LIK THIS SORTAY OR FUK OFF!

Ruby was in the pokemon gym getting ready to fite the leader which was Ash kettlem. He shot out a Pikachu. I laffed and thew a pokemonball at it and out come a Oniks. we fited for a while then Pikachu faint and I win. Ash gasped and sent out a Charlizard. (OMG I love dat pokemone!).

"You cannot bezat me!" I shooted. I called back Oniks and sent out Vaporeeon! "You water attack!" Vapor shoot a water blast and shot Charlizard down.

Ash looked worryd now! "GO BLASTOYS"

I smelled and sent out a Mew!"

"HOLY SHIT" muttered ash.

I laffed and bet him. He dropped his knees then I helped him up and he gave me sum money and we went away then. I now had 11 badges so i was redy to go to da league.

TO B COTINED!

Anyway we gut to the league and we went in. Inside was all red and done up for the cerimony. I had dresed up to I was wearing a red jacket and black mascara and red high helled boots and a


	20. Chapter 20

To everyone I wrote too saying mean things I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that pls dont report me. So pls give me good reviews coz I need some to beat Zak. I was tired and I had tons of mean reviews and it was really late when I worte that But I will try to change it now. See I got Katie to help write this (u r awesum gurl) I am dislexic I have trouble writing and stuff k so pls stop being mean to me.

I'm on school hols now so I can put tons of time into writing this now. If sumone want to help me then I will be nice to then and say yes and. So I got Kaite to help write this ok. So no more flaming my story, its good now ans you people will like it now. So give me some good revies and I will write more story

Anyway we got the league and went inside where there where lots of chairs and trainers wanting to battle in the league. I took of a seat and comprised down. Gary sat beside me and held me all protective. I wonder what will be in the league because only the blandiloquence trainers are allow in.

"You will be fine." Gary said sexily in an itinerant way into ma ear.

I went up to the shop coz Gary gave me some money and I bought some cinereous potions and pokeballs and then I went back to the seat, all nervous inside. Then the doors effervescencely opened and a lady came out and called for all the trainers to come inside.

I got up and went inside. Inside there was 20 trainers and there juxtaposition pokemon. I waited for the lady to come and lead me up to the benevolant Elit Four. She came. The fisrt trained was OMG NAte! HE WAS SO VOLUPTOUOS! His eyes show some of the voluptouos looks to me that were so sexy that that I concorted.

"Hi Ruby" He sad happily.

"Yeah whats ur fave pokemon?" I asked firtily.

"Pikachu. Just like my wife Katie, I AM SO AUSPICIOUS TO HAVE HER AS MY WIFE. I LOVE HER SO MUCH!" I could tell that his eyes weren't lying.

"OMG mine is to."

Anyway the ladt came and told me to go to the next room and I said bye to the voluptouos Nate.

The next rrainer was a ghost woman but I belaboured her easily with my Charlizard, I didnt even need to use any potions. (An this happened to me in da game so its not a fake thing)

Anyway the pristine lady came up to me and said "Very good Ruby, now it si time for you to battle with the stelliferous chapion. Come wife me.

We followed this black hall upward. IT was LONG ANd it had lights flashing up the side and it was black with lights flashing up the side.

At the stoical hall top a door opend and let us in. I was exited to see the chapion firsthand.

I vociferated.

It was...Gary!

See I told u this one was beter, pretty guh aye? Anyway I need some god reviews so review pls! Love Ruby.


	21. Chapter 21

Ok Aces this is my nex chapa thnks for ur help you r a babe. Anyway Katies gone on hols so I had to write did myself so don't blame me for da spelling I tryed and I gut mum to look at sum of this to. Look its relly hard to get the spelling god aand I don't have the time Coz I have a life. So im just gonna write this quick coz odderwise the story wont be finished and sum one else can fix the spelling and stuff. That's called ghost wrting for those who ned to no and its what the famouse wrtings do like Stephanie King and Stephan Meyers.

Katy ur stories r soo god, you guys should red them, mines beta but heres r relly talent too. To find her you have to look for NateWife (Omg he is soo hoit) and it will say no result BUT if you search for the AUTOR then u wiall find her!

Oh My God it was Gary (see im not using txt in the story anymore) "Oh my god you are the leader of the league!" I said all shocked.

"Yes Ruby it has been me all along!" He murmured to me with a sparkle in his eye.

I gasped!

I could not believe it!

We prepared to battle. We were in a round blue room that had lights around the walls and up them. It looked exactly like the one in FireRed. A circle told us where to stand so we could begin the battle. I was very nervous because it was Gary. I had done up my hair so it fell into my eyes in a seductive way. I had also put blond streaks in it. I was wearing my bright red jeans, a white silver singlet and a white jacket that has a Maya flower print on it (OMG just jeans is awesome!) and I had on a cool silver pendant that looked like a teardrop that I got for Christmas. I had on black and chocolate eyeliner that I had smudged into a smoky eye and I was wearing wet gloss on my mouth. I had put on red nail polish on my hands to.

Gary was looked amazing. He was wearing a leather jacket and beige t-shirt under it and had a silver chain around his neck. He had on dark jeans that went on his legs and had cool rips in then. His blue eyes danced like blue skies on a clear day when there is no clouds out.

We were ready to battle.I was so nervous because he was my boyfriend and I loved him. I looked around the room, taking a breath nervously. The room had lights all around it and on the blue walls.

But all suddenly a MINIPOPLE Runed out yeliing GUES WHT RUBY I WNAYT TO BE IN UR STORY COZ I LIK NEED ATTENTION AND YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL AND VOLOUPTIOUS!

I Laffed. WHAHAHAHAHA! He was lik so desprat! But he had ben all men to me3 and I hat him even if hes sory an try to be nice but I am da biger person so I mum told me I hat to be nice so I let him be in my story.

HAHAHAA NOT! I pushed him off da tower and he fell all da way down cryn like a retard baby and DIED! LOL!

Oh and then that fukker Xtreamatedream came and I pushed her off to!

"Anyway I pick GO SQUARTILE!" He sent out a pokemon to fight me!

I gathered myself up and threw up a pokeball and sent out a Venisore!

"HOLY SHIT!" said Ash. He told squartile to use bubbleblast!

Venisore attacked the squartile with whips and bet him! I laughed and was delighted!

Gary smiled at me and sent out a Tenacul!

I returned Venisor and sent out a Racihu!

"USE THUNDER I shouted"

RAAAAIIIIICHHHHHUUUUUUU!1111111111

Tentacul fell down then and Gary looked worried now!

"Don't think just because I love your Ruby that I'm going to take it easy on you!" He smirked and sent out his last pokmeon!

I gasped! It was a DRAGONITE!

"Omega that boy is so cute!" I laughed!

Gary laughed to!

I SENT OUT MY BEST POKEMON IT was a LOOGIA!

Gary Gasped!

Loogia used hyperblast and killed the dragonite Before I could stop it!

Oh no I sad!

We both runned up to it but Gary first gave me the trophy and money for winning! I dropped my knees beside it! Gary stated to cry but I told him no "We can still save it!"

I pulled out the Tricforce Lunk gave me and brung the loogia back to life!

He gasped "Ruby you did it love!"

"No it was nothing!" I sad all modestly!

"No, it was so much more then that!" he said very hotly!

The loogia gut up and looked at me and talked inside my head. "Ruby you have tamed the beast of the sea. You are the chosen one to save the world because of this."

I blushed!

Loogia continued. "Now you must forfil your porpoise."

"WTF purpose?" I sad. Gary looked confuddled

"U will sea."

I laughed at loogias joke but then was serious. What was my purpose.

Anyway I dunt ned ur relly help but if you want to that's fine coz Katies busy now and on hols. Lok zaka I sad sorry what else am I supposed to do? BTW alishas back from uni and I no u lik her and I no where shes stayin so u better be nice to me coz im being nice to u now. Beside i would hav won the comp coz I have way more reviews and I don't care abot it anymore so whatever.

TO BE CONTIEND

Sudenly Loogia got up and we went away then. We went back to my horse and picked out sum clothes for the journey. I picked out five tops. The first one was white with red around the edges and arms and had red rinesones in a spiral pattern. The other one was black with a red butterfly and see-through sides and long sleeves. The other one was yellow with a blue and silver v pattern and a black Bodyglove logo. The other one had a pic of Jutstin beeper on the front and the words One time wriiten on the back in black and the top was white. The next one was red with blue and blak round squares on it. The next one was silver sparky with a white sholder strap thing. I also chose sum pants. The first was a dark jean with rips on the knees. The next one were white shorts that showed off my legs the next one was a bright red jeans like the ones I gut for xmas the next one was a faded demin with JJ on the back. I put them in a vag. I then took the bag and got on loongian with gary at my side and and then we went to the Mysery Beyond!

We got there. I was like the world in snow white and the huntsman (Omg best movei ever except for twighlite!)

A white stag appeared from the birds in the big oak tree. He came to me. He was hug! He came up to me and bowed down. "You must be ruby, you are the one set to distry the unbalance of the worlds. Pls you must help us." He begged, tears of sadnes running down his silky face.

"But what can I do. I'm just like a ordinary girl." I nearly fainted, I was so tirede of fightin.

"No you are spesial U mst find urself in da mirror so then u can see da truth k." Sad the deer wisely.

"Yea Rubny you are the one who can save I'lve always nown that that's y I lov u soo much."

I took a breathe. K, lets go" I sad proudly.

2 b contiened


	22. Chapter 22

I DINT WRITE THAT NEW SOTYR FOR U S REDING IT! IF YOU FUKKIN H8 ME SO MUCH DEN FUKIN GO AWAY! REDING MY STORY IF IF SUKS SO MUCH IT COZ U FUKERS R JEALOUS BICHES! EVER1 HAS BEN TRYN TO STEAL MY SOTRAYSO DAT PROVES IT FUKERS! LORDSEEVAR YOU FUKING BITC COWARD AND A THEEF GIV ME UR NAM ADRESS AN PH NO SO I CAN FUKING HUNT U DOWN AND KILL U U FUKKING BITCH WNAKER! THE REST OF U FUKERS CA TO I FUKKING HAT U SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! U FUERS I AM A PEROSN WIF FEELING K!1 IM WRITN DIS FOR MY FRINDS NUT U FLAMERS SO FUK OFF! JUST FUCKING GO WAY!1 I FUKIN TRYED BEING NICE TO U BUT NOOO U STILL ARE MEAN! Y CANT U BE LIKE KATI U SUKKK GO ND DIE BITCHES! XTREMEDREAM U ACT LIK A BICHY GIRL SO THER I NEW U WERE A GUY BUT U ARE A FUKIN PUSY I HAT U i DINT FORCE U TO RED IT SO U R BANNED FROM MY STROY! NO 1 IS ALLOW TO RED DIS IF THEY R GIONG TO BE MEN!

Anyway I dont car i dont need your approvel to know im a good person k. Anyway here is sum more sotry for ma fans i luv u guys especilly katie ho is a true friemd. And im trynin to write beta now I got a english book and I gong to get tui to help me write wen she gets back frum hastings coz shes good at english. Shes got tones of gud ideas for my story and then it will be the best.

We had ben to see queen mirror like the stag told us to. We got there. I run up to the mirror and looked into the miror. I gasped.

Inside the miror I could see myself and sudenly it changd and we wer in a new place!

But where was gray? I stated to cry sadly. He was gone and I didnt know how to find him. Anyway i was so sad and then I went hom.

I was sad a long time.

The next day I wok up and I got dressed in a siver tank top and shinny dark jeans and went don to have some toast then hurryed to catch the scool bus. I climbed into the bus and fond a seat at the back. Ash was dere and he was loking at me with friends in his eys. Misty and kaite was also there. Katie was weering a reed and bluk cross singlet thing and whit jeans. Misry was wearig a red buttafly in her hare. I took a seat in da back with da hot guy of nartoro Itatchy.

Away we got to school at the te kuite highscholl I went to. I got into class and took of a seat next to Justin. It ws history and i was happy coz im relly god at histry. The techer was this young guy like the one we hav in math (omg katie that guy is soo hot!) "today we are going to lean abot historay. Ok ho can nam one of the grate trainers of 2012?

Itchy put his han up. "Ruby Masrerball."

The tweched smiled at him. "Corrext."

I gasped. They wer taking abot me! "OMFG When di I Get put in the history books? I shouted.

"Its coz ur a talent Ruby." Said katie empathicly.

Anyway the leson was abot how I bet the league with my teem of legundary pokemon and then we

All sudenly teem rocket bust throuh the wall and laffed! Ever1 except me and katie and itachty and ash run away scared. I got redy to fite them.

Team rocket had the stopid fukkers minighost and minipoeple and foxghost and lordseevar and the oder one. AND DAT BITCH SELEENA GOD I HATE HER! The odders wer scared but not me. I knew what to do.

YOU STUPID FUKERS THINK UR SOOO SMART! I shooted

The fukers looked at me all retarded and loked sacred

I threw ups some poekballs and they exsloded and caught them! I laffed coz they wer trapped now! Everq1 clapped at me except for the fukers that wer trapped coz they were dead!1 Then I took all the pokebals and went out to a car cruser and I CRUSHED THEM!Then I took the pices and threw them on fire! HA FLAMERS GOT FLAMED YOU FUKERS! THEN I GUT THE PIECES AN THEY WERE ALL BEGN ME TO FORGAVE THEM BUT I SAD NNO! I GUT THE PIEVES AN I then wife dienamite and expolde them!

Then I went to class.

The nex one was math and the stupid ugly fukker mr simons was teachn it. He went and gave us tons of himework. "You guys r a miss and u all fail. If u don't hav that in by tomoro then u will be hav to do a 300 word report." He laughed then stated to rite on the bord.

"That guys a arsehole." Itchay said disfusted.

"Ya, some should do somethin abot him." Inquired kaite.

I was angry but then it was tim to go hom.

AN anye ay I know the spelings not rite but I havnt got anyone to help me rite now so just shut up abot it k. Thats to ma fans for reding.


	23. Chapter 23

FUKKING BICTHES STOP FALMING MY STOEERY !1 U FUKERS KEP ON REPORTIN ME BUT GUES WHAT THE ADMINISTRATOR SAD UR STUPID AN MY STORAY IS THE BEST ON DIS FUKKIN SITE SO THER. IF U DONT FUCK OF THEN HE WIL BAN U FUKINERS THAT'S RITE HE CAN COZ HES THE BOSS! SO JUST FUKIN PISS OF!

Thnks for the help tui I love u girl

I knew I had to save Gary from teem rocket. I got dressed in a leader jacket and and went there. I got there at the place team rocket was hiding. It was a cave. Me and Itchy went into the cave while Katie and Ash would be going around the other side. Link would be going also.

I sneak up behind a guard and killed him with my sword. Then I ran into the room! Team rocket gasped. "NO! How did you find us Ruby."

"Because you have Gary!" I screamed.

They got ready to fight me. There was like a hundred of them. They run up to me but I pulled out a gun and shot them then I run into the next room where Gary was. Only it was not Gary it was

Ash and Katie and Trunks came running in. "Have you defeated Government." The asked together.

"I can't find him." I said sadly.  
"thats ok we'll help you." They said in unison.

We went into the next room which was white and had those fucking voltobs on the lines. I pressed a switch and turned it off and then we run up the stairs to where Giovanna was. He laughed evily at us. "I knew you would come Ruby."

I gasped. "How did you know?"

Govern said "Now I will kill you Ruby and take your Pikachu."

"NOOOO! I said and droped on my knees.

Suddenly Trunks run up and said "no you don't" and he chopped Governor's head of with a Carmayha!  
Giovanna said no stop but then he died.

I seized my chance and got Gary who was behind the desk and we went away somewhere safe just before team rocket blew the place up with a boom.

We flew to a place in the forest.

I untie him from his ropes. He looked scared. "Sarah we need to get the others."

"Why? We have already beat them." I shouted a little bit afraid but not in a scared way.

"Because team rocket has another plan they didn't tell you."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"I'm sorry Ruby please forgive me." He begged. "oh ok." I smiled at him.

"We need to go the Big Mountian because team rockset is there and they have a plan!"

Ash and Link and Tranks looked at each other all shocked.

"NO I THOUGHT WE BEAT THEM!" I said sadly.

"No they have another plan. They ARE GOIN TO DISTROY EVERYTHING!" Gary collapsed then because he was hurt bad.

Trunks came. "Yes Ruby I know about that because I came from the future but we need your help they will come in three years and they are androids and they are stronger than me but if we train together maybe we can win and change this past."

"We need to get the others." I said wisely.

So we all went away to train and get stronger but first to find the others because this was going to be a all out hardcore fight.


	24. Chapter 24

Look guys I'm getting tired of arguing with you ok. I don't want to do it anymore if its going to make people mad. I got help to write this so you can see I mean it. I'm sorry for flaming you, I tried to delete them but I don't know how. Your guys reviews and reporting actually made me cry ok, but then I talked to mum and she said I should say sorry even though you were mean and that I should be the bigger person ok.

So I'm trying to make this better now. See I fixed the beginning and got help to write it and used spell check and fixed the mistakes so my story will be good now ok.

Chapter 30

We knew we would have to train our pokemon for when the future came. Me and Trunks trained also for when the future came.

We were training outside. The sun was shiny and bright because it was summer and we were outside in it.

I stopped training and wiped off the sweat off my head. We had been going hardcore all day long.

"How long do we have now Trunks" I asked him.

Trunks answered me "We have a week, we have been training so hard but you could still be better than you are." He replied.

"I have trained and trained and you don't know how hard its been!" I shouted.

"But you can still be better Ruby, you could be better than me!" Trunks cried, tears rolling down his face from his eyes which were blue and hidden by his grey hair.

"I could be better than you?" I said amazed.

"Of course you can that is why Trunks came back from the future to get you because the androids will come soon and kill me and everyone unless we can restore the tear in time and stop the androids from coming and get Celibi to seal it forever." Said Gary.

"Oh ok. What do I do?" I asked.

"You have to look deep inside yourself first and find the power hidden inside your heart and pull it out and then you will see." Said Trunks

Then I stared training and training and I started to scream into the power. I screamed and screamed and screamed and then…

I TURNED INTO A SUPER SAIYAN!

My hair went all gold with red tips and streaks and I was in a power bubble thing. And I had powers, I could feel them!

Trunks and Gary gasped. "Oh my god you are a super sayain?"

We were all shocked. Anyway we then went out to catch some strong pokemon like the ones near the league cave.

I got a level 48 Graveller and a level 56 Machoke and then I gave them all the rare candy that I found and made them all at level 70 so we were ready. My pokemon were a level 80 Charizard and a level 78 Raichu and a Level 76 Blastoise and a Level 72 Moltres and a Level 80 Venisore and a level 76 Pigeot.

Then me Trunks, Gohan, Gary, Ash, Katie, and me went to this big green meadow that had the sun shining down and it was perfect. We had a picnic.

Then suddenly a Dragonite appears carrying mail! He flew over our heads then landed in front of me. He had a big red bag around his neck and he went into it and pulled out a letter and gave it to me.

"Oh my god was does it say Ruby?" Said Gohan excitedly.

I opened the letter.

Suddenly the letter pulled us all away and we were in a new place! The letter opened and a woman came out and started talking. "You have been summonded to the island of the greatest pokemon master and the androids. Please come at once."

We went to the ocean and a storm was coming. We got out some pokemon that can swim and fly and got on them. I got a Lugia the others got Pigeottos except for Katie who had a spearow.

We flew across the ocean but then a tornado made of water blocked the way suddenly. Then it exsploded and that bald creep Krillan fell off his pokemon screaming and screaming then he hit the water and floated up and sunk and died.

But we didn't need him anyway.

I dodged the wind and we all landed on the island (all of us except for Krillan because he had died)

I looked up and saw a big dark castle on a big rock with tones of steps to climb up to get there. I ran up there. I gasped. It was a huge fucking castle that looked scary. "Oh my god that place is so creepy" said Trunks in a afraid way.

"Just stick with me and you will be sweet." I said assuredly. Trunks still looked scared but I could tell he trussed me. So we went inside.

But then Gary tried to stop me. "No Ruby you don't have to do this!" He wept. "I fucking love you girl, I can't stand to lose you again babe."

"I know Gary" I sad sadly. "But I have to so there will be a future otherwise what is the point of us even being together because even though I love you more than anyone else on this fucking planet if there is no future what will we have together, only a past but what good is that. That is why they chose me ok."

We went.

No I only thought we went there we went to this big as cave instead first.

We had to go to the cave because we had to find something that would stop the androids and I knew there was a lab that made them so there would be a remote to stop them first.

Inside the cave was really dark and stuff, the others were afraid except for me and Trunks so we went down together. We flew down the hole and found all this machine stuff.

We all gasped at what was inside.

Trunks burst into tears all sensitively. "Oh my god Ruby what do we do?" Trunks sobbed.

"Don't cry we have to blast it all up." I said bravely.

We blew the shit out of the place with Carmayhamayhas. They we flew out of there just as the place exploded.

"Ok so we stopped the androids from coming twice and now we need to go get the dragon before the fight so it is ready for when the fight begins." I said wisely looking at everyone.

"Ok." Said Gary and then went.

I wondered if we would be ready because it was going to be one big fight.


	25. Chapter 25

you people keep leaving mean reviews coz mum says your just trying to make me mad and kill you in my story coz you want a moment of fame. WELL GUESS WOT FUKKERS YOU AINT GONG TO MAKE ME MAD SO YOIU WONT BE IN MY FUKKING STORAY!1 IM NUT GONG TO KILL U NEMORE COZ IM TRYING TO MAKE THIS BETA SO EITHER LIKE DIS OR FUK OF WHY R U REDING IT IF YOU HAT IT SO MUCH YOU FUKKERS AR STUPID AND UR JUST JEALOUS I GOT SO MANY FANS YOU WANKERS! LOK I TREID TO MAKE IT GOD AND PEOPL LIKED IT SOI THIS IS NOT YELLING AT THEM ONLY THE ODDER FUKKERS!

here's some more for the SMART people that lied it

I got ready for school. Tomorrow was going to be a big day so I had gotten ready. I went into my room which was round and red with décor of pokemon around the edges at the bottom of the top of the wall. I brushed my red hair back into streaks and put on some makeup and eyeshadow. Then I put on my red mat high heeled boots and white jeans. Then I went down stairs and ate some toast and fruitlops. Oh and a silver and red striped top at an angle I put on to.

I walked to school and went there. I went to english class and sat down. That fuking bitch Susan was there she was so ugly and stupid and she kept falling out of her chair. Me and Gohan looked at each odder and laughed at her patheticness. Then the teach came. "Good morning everyone except for you Susan. I got reports that ou have been mean to Ruby and Katie and you called her fat and ugly and when she is clearly WAY beta than you you stupid bitch." Everyone laughed so hard.

"And as well you are getting expulsed coz you skipped classes and failed english you fucking bitch." And then the teacher told Susan to get out coz she was drooling on the floor and she wore nappies and she was a fucking bitch. Susan ran way crying.

Anyway I got a excellence on my english and the n we went outside for lunch. but first I went to the statue by the park. There were prickles in the grass coz it was summer and we hadn't had any rain so I put some red sparkly jandles that I got from the Warehouse on coz there was also wasps by the rubbish bins.

"Ruby come quickly we need you!" Someone shouted.

I ran to where the voice was taking me to go. There was all the guys and Katie were waiting for me under the madgestic statue of that guy and sheep.

They were sad.

"What the fuck Is going on." I demanded.

Suddenly this guy popped out from behind the statue wearing this white robe and gold lace and black hair. He smiled at me all mysterious. He looked like the guy on the thing. He seemed strangely familiar. "Ruby I am one of the Gray People." He said in a condensing voice. "I was summoned here to find you."

"What the fuck. I said. why are you came?"

He looked at me with blue pools that showed infinite debts of wisdom and knowledge. "I am one of da gray people and they sent me here to find you because you are the one who can restore the unbalance of Time and stop the world from begin destroyed whe the fight starts ok."

I sighed heavily, I was so tired of the frighting. "But what does this have to do with me.'

"You must come with me ruby, you are the only one who can save us but by the time you get back it will be to late and you may not have to save them all. You will have to chose between the two people most important to you." He sad with tears of sadness in his dark eyes.

"I am Sheton."

"NOOO! I cannot leave everyone behind its not fair that I have to save everyone coz all i want is to be with you. I wept"

Gary held me and started to conform me. "its ok ruby no matter what we will be together."

"oh ok." I smiled at him and then sad "So where do we do go Sheron?"

Shenron looked released. "I am soo happy. Come wife me ruby we need to go now."

Suddenly just as I Gary kissed me passively. "Please ruby I fucking love you come home safe kay?"

"I will I will" I sad softy. The I clamed onto Shenrons back and we flew away then above all the clouds and into the sunset which was orange and red and gold and really beautiful (an you guys should go watch the sunset sumtime its amazing one of gods wonders). The red ragonballs were floated up beside us in a circle. The one stopped in front of my face and it went inside me! I gasped, the other balls did the same and then I was part of the dragon. We flew into the sunset...

Ten years later we came back...

I sighed and flew down to where my house was and went inside. I had been gone a long time and i was tired. I had some lunch and then went to Grays house but I couldn't fucking find him. I ran through the house, calling to him but to no luck. I dropped TO my knees and started to cry angstily. I had sacrificed everything and now Gary was gone and it had all been for nothing.

Then the dragonballs started to glow and with power! I looked inside them and I saw a vision of something that was happening.

"OMFG they are in trouble!" I cried loudly and ran outside and flew out to where they were.

I flew over the blue oceans searching for the place. Then I found it. They were at the Seaforam Islands.

I gasped. They needed my help.


	26. Chapter 26

THE GREATEST POKEMON MASTER 2

This is the seual to my furst story and it will be much beter than

I tell you pople to stop flamin AND WHAT DO YOU DO!1 YEAH THATS RIGHT YOU FUKKERS U CAQN ALL GO TO HELL COZ I DONT GIVCE A RASTSHIT ABOT U SO THER.

BTW I DID NUT FUKKING STEEL THT STOARY THEAT BICH DID SO SHE FUKIINHG DIE AND GO TO HELK! HOW COLD IU STEEL SOMTHIN THAT WAS MINE TOI BEGIN WITH U WANKERS!11111 BTW THAT BICH RED BLOOD GILR CAN GO FUCK ERSELF SHE IS STUPDI AND CANT RITE AND SHES JUS RIPPED OFF MY STPORY WITHOU MY CONSENCE.

I FUKKING TRIE DTO MAKE IT BETA AND I GUT IT REWROTE AND U BUSTARDS STIL FLAME! THERS IS NO PLEASIN U FUKKERS SO IM NOT GOIN TO TRY NEMORE! IF I GET 1 MORE FLAME IM NOT WRITIN THIS NEMORE SO THERE AND YOULL BE SORRY COZ IF U HATED IT SO MIUCH U WOULDNT FUKKING BE READOING IT!

BTW THIS is not for my fan i luv u girl its nice to know sumone APPRICATES ME!1

It had been 25yurs since I had been gone.

I had leant a lot in that time and was ready to fight for the Btlle of the World.

I lowered my hood which was red black awith silver thred along the edges and it hid my face in a mysterios shadow. It has silver buckles and ended in a cloack.

I bend down and jumpedn up into the sky and flew to the Seadfoam Islands.

I saw from up in the high Mewtow and the adroids and the masterdmind was also waiting. they had made a flat thing to fight of that Cell made made from the moon and it was flat and perfect to fight on.

Everyone gasped in relaese as I came. "Ruby RubY! they said. "Thank god ur here now the fight is about to begin and wed be totally lost withiut the choosen hero of Time.

"Wher the fuck is Gary!" I yelled.

"wE DUN no gurl" Said trunks sadly.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! So wed fineally meet Ruby Janet Massterball!" laffed the Mewtwo and androids sarcasticaly. "BRING OUT DA PRAY!" they shoued evally.

The gril robat drug out the victems. They were thzat fukker E support who was so stupid and retarted with her fuckinbg poppoms and then Rayquaza runned out and turned her into cnady AND ATE DA BITCH!

"U think that wil scare ME/" I laughed at their pathesticness and BLEW THE FUKKERS UP TO HEL! Oh and then I killed that bitch minghost with AN ADAMIC BOOM!

YOU FLAMERS FUKKING SUCK FUCK YOU! IF I COULD PUNCH YOU FUKKING FACE IN I WOOD AND I M SOO FUKKING PISSED JUST FUKING LEAVE ME ALON!

Anyway then the fight began. it had been on the tv and I had seen it on in my house befoe I came here. Mewtow and the androis were waiting for us. "Now who will fight first in my tornament."

"I will" said Nate.

"Becarful my love." Sad Katie sadly.

"I will I will' Sad Nate sexily.

Then he pulled out his sowrd and shot at Mewtwo but mewtow dodded and then STabbed him WITH HIS TAIL AND SUCKED HIM UP!

OMFG! i SHOUted angustily but it was too late.

NOOOOOOOOOO! screamed katie anfd she stated to cry.

"I told him that wood happen." I sad wisely but comforted katie as she wept.

Mewtow becan to transform with the power he had sucked out. Suddenly gary came and hugged me. I was so fucking happy to see him. "WTf happene here!" I asked.

"It dont matter now that your here babe." Sad gary smothly. We started to kiss beauftiyly like in Breaking dawn.

"Promise youll never leaf me again k."

"I won't Gary, I lov I just wan to be with you because our destiny is too be togeter forever we are suposed tobe with you forever I love you so much my love." I said in kaydence.

"Ruby you are the mst sexy and betiful girl in all the worlds even from the one s that were dead aswell and they ones that might come soon, you will always be the my love and no other. ATher is somthing i want to tell you I...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Gary screamed "Look out ruby NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mewtwo as getting ready to attack me behind.

I dogged him and use my sword to hit him. But it was no use he was too strong and his health regenarated. I tried harder but even though i was good it as no use.

"Ruby remeber the cystal orb! Gohan shooted."

"Oh yes" I sad I pulled out the or and mewtwo and saw it zand was all "NOOOOOOOO!" Ands he fell down screaming.

I knew what to do I took out my gun and shot a singla bullet. It hit him in the head and made a perfect hold. mewtwo reached up and felt his head. "Oh fucking NOOOOOO!" and then he fell down. "Why have you killed me Nooo this cannot eb... uh" and he was finally dead.

The battle was over.

"YESSSS! weveryone said. Gary grabbed me and kissed me and then...

he got on one knee and sad "Ruby my love i cannot live without you. I just want to fucking me wit you. I love you girl. Will you marry me?"

I gasped. "yes gary yes i will." I excamated. (AN in this they are not married k)

I ran up to katrie and told her the good news. She was rapped and said "omfg we must go get you dresses"

We went to the mall and picked out some bridesmade dresses from the Elegance. I picked saffire a red dress with a rosset cut and fruffles on the neck line. Katie looked stunnin but not as much as the wedding dress I was going to pick out which was white silk and really long with beads that pearled on the side up my hip and a cross shoulder thins

Suddenly katie loked sad. "whatsup girl?" I sais

"You are my best friend and when you get marrid we no be friends anymore." She sobbed as tears became to roll down her fce.

"We will always be frieds' I asurmed her.

"Relly?" she looked at me with happyness in her eyes.

"Yeah." I said.

we hugged and then went to find a place for us to get married tomoorow. I was so exicted!


	27. Chapter 27

To that bich scott or whateva his name was WAH TAKE UR STORAY DOWN COZ ITS STUPID.

LET ME THINK. NO FUKKNG NO! YOU STIPID SON A BITCH AND THAT LAX GUY YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF COZ MT STORY AND ILL FUCKKING DO WHT I DO WHAT I WNAT! AND EVERONE ELSE IS BANED FROM MY STORY UNLES U LIK IT COZ I WOIRTE THIS NOT FOR YOU SO JUST FUCKIN PISS OF AND DIE BITCHS!

Chap127

aNYway we got the things ready for da weding wich was going to be soon on snday. I got the boys to set us up a good wedding place with red streamers on the chairs wich wAs white and lined up in a line.

Kate came and hugged me. "omg you lok so hot gurl." I was dressed in a white dress with red in a split on the back that went from my wasit. I alos had beads that ran up in a spyder way from the ground to my arm sleeve whitch was around my arm. Katie was weariong a red bridesman dress because she was going to be my best bridesmade.

"Oh did you here abot the shooting in Mangakino?" she sad. "Ya it was on da news they havent cawt him yet. I hop they catch that fucker." I replayed. (an that guy could be in bennydale o.O)

But beofre i could get marred we had to get raedy. Gary was building us a house to lieve in in the woods where their was fileds of lilys and some glowing ledybas at night and wild pikachu (soo cue! :3 ) one of the pikachi was pink instead of yel;ow and it was one I would catch later coz I dint have any shiney pokemon and if i got it i wood envolve in with a thinderston and make it a raichu and see what colour is id use a tim to teach it thinder and train it up and take on the league with it so in the hame of fame pics the pokemon wood be shiney. I wood catch it later aftr we had got the rings for getting married.

The ring i was getting was round and gold and had tthee rubys in the gold in a kind of 8 pattern exept the 8 had 3 bumos AND NOt 2. The ring gart was getting had silver and was woven like a plaid. "normally these would cost $700 but since you have bet the league you can have them for free Ruby." He said slickly. I looked at him He was cute with black hair that fell into his blue eyes that were like refections of blue eyes like the sky. His namewas Dane. I thouft he was hot and i could tell he thout i was hot aswell. But since i wS alraady gettied marred i knew he wood be perfect for kate. "You know my friend kate yoiu like totaly go out with heryou wood be a cute couple." i said assurely. He ran a hand thru his black hari. "Thats a good idea i should dothat."

"Who the fuckj do you think i like even like him!" Katie shoted and burst into tears and started crying and weept and ran away as trears streamed down her face like rain.

"what the fuck?" I exsaperated. Daen looked sad so I insured him "dont worry shes just sad coz nate got killed the odder day but she will come round its got nothin to do with you you look fine and ur not ugly so there."

Dane looked happy and when i told the Dane that i had won the league he gave then to me for free and he wood be at the weddoing and would be singing there.

I went out into the shopping centre and went and got something to eat at mcdonals and I got a hamburgder and while I was eating it trucks and gohan came and saw me there. "OMFG what are YOU doing here."

Trunks laughed and said "we are gettn stuff for the weddn." OMG YOU ARE GETTIN MARRED!" I excalmated. Gohan laughed "Ya we decied durig the fight."

I was amazed coz during the fight they hd realised that they were the onyl ones for each odder and had decied to gt married too. "Anyway we will see u at tha weddn" said Trunks and gohan in unisun.

I then went hom to start getting ready for my weddn tommoro coz it was going to be a big day and it woud tak e a while to get ready so off i went home.

An I cant wait to do the next one withj the wedding in and if you are evenTHINKING OF FLAMING YOU CAN FUCK OFF COZ THIDS IS MY STORY AND YOU FUKKERS ARE JEALOUS AND I CN RITE HOW I WANT ANDX IF U FLAME I WILL BANN U FUCKERS COZ U PEOPLE ARE LIKE SHIT ARSES AND I HATE U WNAKERS SO JUST FUCK OF BUT IF YOU LIKS IT THEN YOU ARE WELCOM AND THNK U AND IF U WANT TO BE IN MY STOERY GIVE A NAM AND DECRIBTOION OF WOT U LOK LIKE AND YOU CAN BE IN TEH NEXT CHAPTSERS BECOZ WHY YOULL SEE


	28. Chapter 28

U FUCKING BASTASRS FUCK U! TO THE T GUEST KUCKER I HAVE TONS OF FRINEDS AND KATIE IS MY FRIEND SO FUCK U BITCH UR JEALOS BECAS BITCH AND IM FREIDNS WITH EVERYONE WHO DOESNT PISS ME OF!111 and look c eveR1 WANTS TO BE INM MY STORAY NOW SO WHTT DOESNT THAT TELL U WA NKERS!11 IM AT 500 FUCKING REVEIWS SO IWIN THE BEST STORY COZ EVERY1 WANTS TO BE IN IT NOW. SO SCREW THEW REST OF YOU FAGGOTS COZ IM

AND NODDER THING Y DO U READ IF U DONT LIKE IT? THART MENAS U DO AND YOU ARE JEALOSU COZ MY TECHER SAD YOU GUYS WERE BITCHEZ. oH AND TO THAT REBECCA BITCH GUESS WHAT I CAN RITRE AND WHY DONT U GIVE ME UR NUMBER AN ADDRESS SO I CAN KICK UR ARSE U BIRTCH!

Chapter 28

I wok up the next morning and ran outside exitly. The3 world was so fuckin beatuiful outside my hose. It had been a frost and it was like ice had falled all over the grass and it was like crystles sparkling in the sun on the grass. I breethed deeply and was happy inside. Then I went inside and put on a blue sequied tanktop and a white cinch over it. then i put on some ripped faded blu jaens and high helled boots that were silver. I also put on some lipglos and blue eyeshadow mixed with porple like a sexy smoky eye. i put up my hair in a kind of messy bun ant then I went. outside to my car (an they fuckin put the age up so i cant get my fucking liesense :o ) so i gut in the car which was silver and greamed in the light and the roof was of so i juzt jumpt into the seat and drove it away then.

I wzas driving tru the frost and the sun when my phone rung! I got a fright but but not really badly because i knew what it was to be alert and ready fro battle because I had the scars to prove it. But my scars had gone now so my skin was so smooth and soft but i knew that would not be enouf.

Then Katie came up to me "Whasup gurl."

"Oh nothing." I sad intuitively.

Katie papped me on the shoulder. "Its alright you dont have to be strong for me."

"Im just fucking fine." I snaped.

Katie looked sad. "Im sorry i know its hard for you but i got a surprise for you there is someone on the phone for u!"

I picked up my ears. "Relly who!" I demanded reaspectively.

Katie smilled at me shlyly. "You will see."

...

OMG i couldn t believe edward had called me! I drove to forks becase he had invited me to visit him. I drove up to his house and stopped the car wentr up to the white door.

Ewdard opened the door. "Ruby you have come its is soo good to see you my friend how have you been."

I took off my shoes and went inside his house and turned around. "I am good but BTW my name os Ruby but now its Violese." I said as I looked around casuly

He gapsed. "Why?'Ya its coz of that." I replied.

edward was lookeding at me all he said "Its becuse voielt and your skills with a blade?"

"Ya exactly." I giggled.

"Maybe ill give you a good name too." I said seduckively.

We went into his house nd sat down and talked for a while. I was so happy to see edward again.

Then Alice came from upstairs. "Ruby is that you?" She shrealed. She ran up to me and gave me a hug.

I was thinking how god it was to be back with my friends. Alice looked at me and said. "I senced you coming, but something is different abot u..."

"Yea its coz i dyed ma hair." I replied, fingering it. "BTW kaites dong hers next week and Im helping but we havent picked a clour yet."

Alice looked me head to toe. "well u look grate anyway oh and come with me, I have a surprise for you..."

All day I wondered what the surpize might be...

Paste your document here...


	29. Chapter 29

TO THAT CHIRS BASTRD. FUCK U. FUCK U FUCK U. HAH! DIS IS MY FUCKN HOBBY I FUCKING FOUND DI SITE I AND I WILL RITE WHOT I PLS COZ ITS MY CHOICE K!1111111 btw DO u RELLY THINK IM STUPID ENUFF TO GIV U MY EMAIL I NO UR JUST GONA SPAN IT DUMARSES!

oh and its nearly school hols so yay! :DDD

The nest day Edward made me some breakfast as i came down the stairs. He had made pnackes.

"Mm that smells good." I smiled, smeeling the sweet flavour in the air.

"I made pancakes." He said, his blond hare falln into his yellow eyes like straw. He loked so hot he was wearing tite jeans

I sat down at the table with him. The sunlitght was gliming throu the window and falling on the table an in his gorgus eyes. He looked v serios.

"Voilece." he sighed. "i have a confesson."

I looked up from my ceral. "Why is that?" I asked.

"Im not who u think i am baby. the truth is ..." he stooped in the air dramatically.

"I I I...I an a vamprie." HE CONspired.

I folded my legs and laughed lightly. "So am i." I opend my mouth to revel my hidden fangs that proofed it.

His eyes wisened. "Really"

"Yea but ive never told nyone until now."

He looked relived. "me either. i just went on the movies so people wood thinks tits fake lol. but in truth i am really a vampire."

We both laughed.

"OMG I have a surpirse for u." He said mysteryously. He took me in a car to a place. I had my eyes closed.

I went inside and opened has taken me it a hidden speshial vampire party that only vampires were allowed to go to he he had made a expection for me. Edward smiled at me and gave me a fanta. I drinked it and smiled back sexily.

SuddeNLY THAT CHIS FUCKER RUN OUT! BUT BEFOR HE COLD EVEN OPNE HIS STUPD MOUTH THE VAMPIRS CAME AT ATE HIM!11 LOL HE WAS DEAD!

Then Alice came. she laughed at the all blood all on the ground and said "Hi ruby." She was wearing a white stapless dress with pale pink frills on the neck in a rosy patten and nude pumps that showed of her legs.

"Hi."Hey what happed to taht faggot Bella." i growled.

Alice shook his head. "Oh Bella fell of that cliff when she jumped off that cliff and she hit a rock and died." she laughed.

Me and katie laughed aswell.

Then suddenly edward looked sad. "violentce dont u have a boyfried gary?"

I burst into tears. "I did but he died in a car crash so now i dont you bastard!" I ran away so angery as the painfull memoreys came over me in waves like rainfal. I ran up to my bed and cried my hart out. I coldnt belive he was gone and i did nt know what i as gong to do now. I couldnt believe he was gone. i RAN Up to the window adnlooked up at the cloud above and then...i jumpt!

...,...TO BE CONITED...

Paste your document here...


	30. Chapter 30

I suddenly woke up. "Ruby ruby! are you ok?"

I opened my green eyes and looked arond. the guy that was there looking at me was standing beside my bed. I looked at him. He was really cute with sliver hair and eyes which had his hari fall into them sexily. He was wearing a blue lether jacket with a silver lether belt and white ripped jeans that hung from his slim hipos. he had no shirt on under neath the jacket and i could see he was lik really ripped and shit.

"Ya Im fine." I sad sitting up and smiling At the mystearyous boy.

"That is good I am silver." he said in a low voice thagt kinda reminded of stan walker.

"Why are u here?" I intrested.

"I have an invitaton for you." sadi silver. He gave me a letter. I opened it and red it. I was invited to join a pokemon leage! I gasped exitedly.

"does this mean i get to go to the pokemon leage?" I asked the silver hared boy.

He smiled from the corner of his mouth. "yea but foirst i think i should test you. how do u fell abot a battle?

I laffed. "oh thats easy." but then I was worry becuse he seemed lik he could be a touff opposite.

... we went outside for the battle

jesterball came with me. "hi ruby hows you?"

"Oh fine." I replayed.

"Ok well ill see you later then." she said back gong away.

sliver wiped the haoir from his eyes easaly and threw a pokeball out. Out of it came a flygon.

I looked at my balls and picked out a milotic. I let it out and made it use ice beam.

the flygon fained. Silver lookd shocked but then seemed happy for sum reasin. "so its true wht they say about you im impressed truely i am."

I blushed. "do you want to go for a walk wif me?"

"Ok" I replayed.

We walked through the forest together as it the sun started to set and evening came over the sky and it started to get dark in the forset and fireflies came out and lit it up like floating candles.

silver stoped suddenly and stared at me. Then he made a fire and we sat arond it. I suddenly noticed silver had taken his jacket of.

"You look relly hot without ur shirt on." I said genuwinlly.

"yeah hey ruby theres sometin ive been wanting to tell u for a long time." he sad shyly

"What is it." I exclamed.

he looked at me with a v serios look. "I i i...i love you."

I gasped softly. Then he suddenly kissed me. we stated to pash on the forset floor rolling over each other. Then I took of my shirt, even my bra and he took of the rest of his clothes and he climed on top of me and we had sex. ...

the next morening we got dressed and started the journey to the pokemon legue.

Paste your document here...


	31. Chapter 31

you know i try to be nice and i try but i you just cant accept that so you know what FUK U FLANERS! I AM M SO FUCKING SICK OF ALL U JELOSU BITCHS IM AT OVER 6000 REVIEWS NOW SO FUCK U!11 IT PROVES I CAN AND I GUT WHAT PEOPL WANT WRITE SO THER! ASLO STOP STALKN ME U PERVERTS!111 JUST POISS OFF! U R ALL VERY IMATURE AND MEAN!111 U WILL BE SO JELOUS WHEN I GET PUBLISHED COZ KATIE SAID I WILL AND SO DID MY ENGLISH TEACH! Also ths one is really long coz i put a lot of time into it so u wankers got nothing to complain abot.

thankx soo much Katie for ur help, u r orsum gurl xxxxx this is you for you

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were in the forset and we were cuddling lying down under te trees. I was happyer than i had been ever then...

"HOW DARE U HAVE SEX WITH HER SHE IS MINE U BASTRAD!"

Me and Silver jumpt up and got dresed. I put on a black singlet with pink spatted up the side and white jeans.

Silver put his jeens in but not his shrit yet because he was relly hot.

Suddeny Edward jumpt out and he looked mad. "Sliver you bastard you have done it now! You and me are going to fight this right now!" He enraged.

Silver pulled out a sword and brushed his lung hari back.

"U STOP IT YOU ARSEHOLES!" I ran into beteen them. "Im not going to have theis! I don't fuckig belong to anyone!"

"Ruby, bbut" they stumbled to together.

"You bastards." I moaned and then ran away through the trees.

Few hours later...

I ran and I ran until I got home.

I went inside the house and then went into the shower and took a bath. I finished my bath and then got dressed in short black jeans a white single, a red jacket and a silver chain necklass and black jandles that had gitter on the strap. I also put on some red lipsick and eyeliner na d eyeshallow.

I then went downstares to the door and opened it because it had knocked just then. Silver opened it and he had flowers for me. He gave them to me. "You lok really amazing Ruby."

I blushed expectedly. "No, no I don't."

"Oh but you do, you are the most betuifal girl I have ever lain eyes along." I could tell he wasn't lying. He smiled at me and flashed his white strate teeth. "Okay lets go the plane is waiting for us at the airport."

I walked outside and I saw he had got a limo for me! it was like a really long car and it was white and inside was cream colour lether and that soft fake fur stuff on the seats.

He opened the door and I climed inside and he did too. We drove to the airport.

The stopped and we climed out. There was a plane waiting for us and it was white and inside was also white.

Sudeenly we saw someone running out onto the runway like in the movie the proposal.

It was that bitch MInipepple! He ran out all desprat and dropped his knees "Ruby nooo dont go I love you! Thats why ive ben so fuking mean to u pls dont go. but i know im not aupspious enough to have you so pleASWE DONT LEAVE!11S" He said angxily.

I just looked at him all disfusted and went on the plane and called the gards and they went out and caught him and threw him in jail foir SEXUAL HARASSMINT!

I went onto the plane and laughed at the stu[pid fukker coz he was all crying and We drank beer and wine as the plane took of. "How is the wine?" Silver inquired romaticaly.

I smied at him. "it is voluptious." I inquired.

"It is very good made from the finest Italy. It cost $10000000 a bottle."

"OMFG how did u buy that!" I shrealed.

"It is not nearly as fine as u plus im a millorare." He flattend.  
We drank some more wine and shit and then the place landed. We got of.

"We are going to the pokemon league now?" I aksed Silver.

"Yea but first i hav a surprise for u than we will go tomorrow coz thats when the league is." He expired.

"Oh okay." I smiled at him seduckively. "Say wher are we?"

"Thats a surprise to."

"WTF! You think you can jusgt take me on a fucking pla ne and not tell wher the fuck we are going you bastard~! I should fucking get you arresting!" I .

"No no no its nothing like that love." Silver assured. "we are in italy coz I knew how much you love it there and plus the league is here."

I gasped "OMFG is that true.' then i looked around and I knew it was I could see the italyan river and as we walked I saw the tower of italy the one that looks like a pylon needle thing.

We went up an elvator to the top and got bagels ther. Then silver wanted to show me the surprise so we went down and into a builder.

Iside the building was all done up with black pant and red lights and music just pumping out. For example thay had playing never say never by justin beeber. Except they had changed it to never SAIYAN never coz its was gohans birthday.

Katie came up to me then. "Hi ruby it is good to see you."

I gave her a hug. Katie said "oh you know that wanker Minipeople? He got killed in jail. A guy cut him open and strangled him with his own guts lol.

"Lol" I laughed thinking of his stupid face.

I suddenly realised this was a vampire party. "OMG are YOU a vampire?" I asked silver curously.

He laughed "it is a party for vampires and millorares so we can both both go."

"Oh okay" I said back. I started talking to edward abot vampire stuff when sudden Jacob came up and punched him! I gasped. Edxward spat red blood frum his lip and said "what do you want Jabab?"

"I wany to talk to Ruby."

"Okay" Edward said, rubbing his kaw.

"Kiaora" said Jabob. "Kiaora hi dem my" I said knowledgeably.

We talked a while in his langwage and then I went to b


	32. Chapter 32

I HAVE HAD ENOUFF! U CAN FLAME THE STORAY AS MUCH AS U FUCKERS WNAT BUT GUESS WHAT ILL JUST KILL U IN THE STORY SO WHO WINS NOW U WANKRS!

ALSO TO THAT BITCH MINIPOPLE STOP FUCKING STALKN ME! UR IN FOR IT NOW IF GET SSEND ONE MOR E FUKKING MASSAGE U PERV! I HAVE REPORTAD U SO UR BANNED FROM DIS SITE ARSEHOLE!

also thkns Kaite for all ur help making this gud u rock!

It was morning after the night before and the sun was out and birds rised up into the sky. It had ben snowing and the sky was a sort of cool pinky colour that landed on thje snow. (see i do fucking decribe shit!)

I woke up and I suddenly suscitated that Minipeople was fucking watching me! OMMMFFG! I sat up then and I realised that he HAD FUCKING TAKEN MY CLOTHES OFF! "WTF!" I jumped backard and noticed tht I was naked. "OMG YOU FUCKING PERVET!" I knew why he had done it HE WAS JELOUS THAT HE WAS NOT AS VOLUPTIOUS AS ME!

"Ruby I astuted i will never be as voluptious as u and I am so fucking jelous of u and thats thats why i took a picture of u and OMG I lov u pls hav sex with me!" He said pathetically.

I mordacious at him and laughed sarcastikally. "WTF Do u think i wood ever tpouch YOU?" I was getting a bit sacred but not that much because i knew i could kill him if i had to BUT THEN Link ran into the room and said "WFT is going on here!"

I gasconaded (IT MEANS GASPED).

Den he saw minipeople there and he ran up to him and he ripped his dick of so he coldnt do it again!

Then there was blood everywhere and there was a hole there and minipeople stated to cry like a little bitch.

Me and Katie laffed and said "hahahhahahahahaha your a girl now LOL!"

and minipople just cried and Theen the police came and they laghed to and then they took him back to jailed and killed him and blew him to shit with dyenamite coz he was such a fucking wanker lol.

(natewife - LOLOL! MIMIPEOPLE IS A FUCKING PERVERT THAT DESERVE THAT! )

Katie arrived up to me and said. "OMG was that link there before?"

"Ya he's a friend of mine coz I obviated (IT MEAN SAVE) his life from Gannon." I replayed.

"He is super fucking hot." Katie said.

"Well you can met me for yourself." said a voice.

We both gasconaded. it was da Hero of Time and he was in the room and it was Link. Kate blushed and said hi and Link said hi back and I could tell they were both relly into each odder.

The link relinquished away and me and katie put on some makeup for example fountation black and blue liner and violent eyeshadow and we put diamond stud earings in our pireced ears. We also did our hair up for the ball (OMG its only 4 weeks to go!) I did mine in a kind of high bun with spikes around it and my hari was black with purple tips. Kaite had her blond hair half up half down and she had red tips in her hair and i was straigt.

then we went to the unblemished ball which was for all the pokemon masters so me and Kaite and link nad trunks and silver and gohan and katara but not mimipople coz he was stupid and dead and OMG i just ssaw the irascible (IT MEANS HOT) shirt on tv it was black with purpile on the sholders and blue flowers on the hip to the chest and they had glitter in them. so thats what i was wearing to the ball.

So we where at the ball adn there was nice ambiance playing by ruby frost. Then this guy came up to me and said.

"Your really beutiful girl and your heart is a soft and white as a pure cloud of white." he sad as he sipped his shallot wine. "R thou bethrothed"

"im not a virgen coz I've had sex with pople before actaully." I replayed factually.

"Thats cool" he said back. "Ma name is Zuko."

"Ur like a prince arent YOU?" I lustrated

He configurated and said "Ya im the prince of vampires and not werewolves coz they r our ememies."

"Ima vampire to" I inquired, showing him my vampire tatt.

Zuko said wow.

Then we danced in a volputous way together for a bit and i could tell he was relly into me but i was dating silver since gary had cheated on me.

SUDDENly Then LInk came troting over to me with his breath receded.

"RUBY come NOW you must pls HElp MEEEEEEEEE! THEY ARE GONNA BLOW UP THE ELFINAL TOWER!"

I phosphorecanted.


	33. Chapter 33

Paste yo

I AM SO FUKKING SICK OF UR FLAMING U JUST DON FUKKING LISTEN!1 I HAV TOLD U IM WRITNG THEIS FOR KATIE NOT U SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!1 IF U HATE IT SO MUC REDING IT!11 I KNOW Y ITS COZ U ALL WANT TO BE MY FRONDS WHEN IM PUBLISH AND FAMOUTS!1 WELL GUES WHAT U WONT BE HAHA!

ALOS TO HTAT MINMPOPLE BITCH I TOLD U TO STOP FUKING STALKN ME! U R DEAD SO SHUT THE FUKC UP!11

YOU KNOW WHAT I DONT HAVE TIM TO TELL U ALL SO HERES A LIST

MINIPEOPLE

2LAX4U

CHIRS FAGGOT

E SUPPORTER

RUSSIIA

LORDSEAVR

MINIGOST

ALFADEATHCLAW

CHECK

SEXYHOTMEW

rAIKOUFAN

SHEBA896

CONCILABLE

WILL DA CHARLIZERD

LOKOLIFE

JAWSET

PLATUDES

ZAKAR

ACESWILD

REDBLOODED GURL

CHES IS MY LIFE

IF U R ON THER THEN GO FUCK URSELF AND PISS OF COZ I DONT NED U WANKERS TO TEL ME WHAT TO DO!

now a thanks to ma fans for ther help and making this story posoible

natewife

jesterball

aceswild

twiklefellabella

enti867

and the ohter ones i love u 333333

"Why won't marry me ruby?" Silver beeged with ears in his sexah eyes.

"No u bastard u cheeted on me!" I screamed. "No No its not what it looks like!"

"Yes it so is you went out with that bitch saria!" I replayed, my hair fallin into my eyes like talor swift in you belong with me.

"No no ur the only girl for me we went out ages ago thats why i have a tatto of her on my sholder but look i got one of you too!" He suddenly took of his shit and i wondered what he was doing but then he took of his shirt and dropped it and i could see in his chest was a tatto in red ink with black outlion was the words "ruby masterbal janet sara" and beneaht it was "all my hear belongs to you thats why ive tattoed this over my real heart so when is beats i can hold you close to my heart my love. The words made the shape of a heart aswell.

"Yea that pretty good." I said. I was nearly going to kiss him then when suddenly the dorr bust open... and saira came in!1

"hello silver." The bitch said seduckively as she raped her legs around his wayst.

"SEE I SO FUCKIN KNEW IT!" I waled! "No no pls its not wwhat it loks like"

"ha do u think im dum?!" I laffed sarcastaklly then bust into tears and ran away before he could stop me.

I ran and ran eve n though he was beggin me to come back. I ran all the way to the forst where i had first started my jour nry. I sat down by the blackbeery and cried and cried.

Jabob gallopd over to me. "What happened." he said ssymbolically.

I dont wanna fuckin talk about it!" I groveled.

Oh ok. Would u like me to kill them for u/" he smiled

"Ya that'd be good" I smiled at him to thn started to cry.

"Ok." he said then turned into a wearwolf so he could kill them.

AN SEE POPLE SO FUCKN HELP ME!

but now that he was gone i was sad. I was so sick of being alone. I cried until i heard someone coming and then it appeared and it was...Link.

"Ruby u must come NOW they r going to destroy the Efinal Tower!"

So shut up u flamers i have a lot of shit to do thsts why i anyway i have fixed the mistables in the first chapa now so u cnat complain lol. So piss off if ur a flamer odderwise thanks for reding.

ur document here...


	34. Chapter 34

\

sorry for the delay in writin a new chapter but OMG U WILL NOT BELIVE WHAT MY BROTHER DID? THE FUCKTARD DELTED MY POKEMON GAME! IKR! HE IS SUCK A BITCH I HATE HIM HE CAN GO JUMP OF A CLIFF AND DIE! I WORKED RELLY HARD ON THAT GAME AND THE BASTARD JUST WENT AND STARTED A NEW ONE! I WAS SO FCKING PISSED!

I AM SOOOOOOOO ANGRY RIGHT NOW CAN U BELIVE WHAT AN IDIOY HE IS? HE DINT EVN SAY SORRY SO BUT IGOT MY REVNGE I WENT AND BROKEN THE TRAY ON HIS XBOX AND THEN I SNAPED THE DISKS IN HALF AND THEN I THREW THE CONTROLER OUT DA WINDOW LOLOLOL.

ALL U FLAMER ANED TO FUKIN STOP FLMERING I AM SO FUKING SICK OF U JUST GO AWA YU DUMARSES! AN THAT 2LAX4U BASTARD STOP FUKKING MASSGING ME U R GROSS AND STOP HITTN ON ME OR ILL MAKE SCOT CUM AND BET U UP LOL! U R GROSS AN DICUSTING AND U WEAR NAPPIES COZ UR A CRYBABY! IF U HAT ME SOOOO MUCH DEN Y DID U RITE A STORAY ABOT ME UR OBLIVOUSLY OBCESSED WIF ME BUT ANYWAY U SUCK AND U CAN GO TO HEEL!

THE REST OF U FLAMERS R ALL STUPIDHEADS ADN YU ARE SO FUKING JEALOUS OF ME OTERWISE U WOOD BE WRTING STORAYS BETA THEN MINE IF U ALL SO SAY U CAN BUT U CANT SO U KEEP COMIGN HERE AND STEALING MY STORAYS! ALSO I USED SPEL CHECK ON THIS SO U CANT COMPAN BICTES111111111111

anyway katie thanks sooooo much for writin a storay about me i cant wait to red it this chapa is dedicate to u xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

since link had asked me to cum to da eifial tower which was all the other way on side of town. I ran ther on my rabidash. link ran there on legs coz he was an elf.

"Link WTF is gong on here?" I conspired.

"Link looked at me and said "we do not have the time to explain right now because if we don't stop them the tower will be be distroy and that will make the band from ur world to mine broken and then it would be really bad! We have to stop them NOW! or the great Tree of Time wil not be able to reach into the past and bring fowrd the futuure and then u will never be able to go home back to your home! Also we ned to find the sword of mine that is blue with a fissh tale so we can open the port to get to the time wave."

"Yeah I know that!" I shouted. "we need tpo get their faster."

Then link said sorry and we ran until we got to the efinal towner. It was a tall tower and it looked like a pointy powerline. We went un up the elvator to the top where Team rocket was. But there was no one there!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" murmured link sadly.

"I know we are at the wrong tower!" I sad wisely. I got out my pokemon to fly us to the other toweer and I let out a articoono and we both climed onto it.

Suddenly there was an exlposion and team rocket came through it in the ballon thing.

They laughed at us becaue they had dienamite to blow the shit up! These rops inside ballons appeared and they bust open and caught me and link! "NOOOO!" we said.

They were all laughing at us thinking they were soo smart and theyd won but you know what! I started to laugh at them back and then i pulled my hands down and it broke the rops! "U think that would be enough to hold me DO U FUCKIERS NO WHO UR MESSN WITH!" I made a ball of fire in my hand.

Suddenly some of smart ones ran away and i let them go. but then za really stupid one caled 2lax4u came out looked particularly retarted. "Sarah u r stupid and cant rite good! And OMG ur SOOOOO HOT and im such a wanker and thats y ive been so mean to u pls give me a change?" He beeged pathetically.

"Oh course i will." I said sexily.

"Rezally?" He meandered stupidly.

HAHAHAHAHAHA NOT! I made lots of fire in ma hand then I FLAMED HIM UNTIL HE WAS CRYING AND DEAD! THEN I PUSHED HIM OF THE TOWER AND HE WAS LIKE "WAHHHH!" UNTIL HE FELL ON THE POINTY BIT AND IT WENT INTO HIM AND OUT THE OTHER SIDE AND THEERE WAS BLOOD POORING DOWN THE TOWER AND HE WAS DEAD!

then kaite appeared. "OMG I saw that lax guy dead lol."

"Yah" I said back.

Then suddenly Jack ran in. He tripped and fell on his fat face! LOL! I walked up to him "FUKING JACK U RUINED MY GAME WTF R U DONG HERE U WANKER! YOU HAV U BEN RUINING MY WHOLE LIFE FUC SOOO STUPID I WISH U WERE NEVAR BORNED U THINK U ARE SOO SMART BUT UR NOT!11"

He stated to cry all retarted and then my parents came in and they laughed at him to. mum said "u r sooo stupid and ugly jak and u have to sleep outside now coz we sold ur bed lol." Then dad laughed and he said "we hate u u are so anooying and ur soo short and dumb and thats whjy ur a wnaker and ps u are adopted."

Then suddenly Harry, Liam, Niall, Lousie, Zayn showed up! They all laughed at jack who ran away and died LOL!

"OMFG Zayn is so hot!" said kaite to me.

"Yah but I like Niall coz hes way beta." I replayed. Then Niall came up to me. He looed really sexy with his blue eyes like ice and blond hare. Then he dropped to his knees and stated to sing you dont know ur beatiful just for me!

I was so flattered and then he gave me a kiss and said. "I have been waiting a long time to met u Ruby. Will u come and see us at the statuim tonight."

I gasped. "oh course I will!"

The boyz all smiled and they looked soo fucking hot. YThey went to get ready for the concert and me and kaite did too. I could tell she had relly hit it of with Zayn.

We went to her place and I put on a purple singlet and siver rings on each finger and white skinny jeans and heels. I also put on some eyeliner and lilac eyeshadow and clear lipglos. Katie put on a blue summer shirt and gold belt and black jeans with gold heels and she also put on smokey eyeshadow and pink gloss. Then we were ready to go to the concery

We went there and the guys were waiting for us.

Niall was ther and he was wearing a leather jacket which was tan cloured over a white shirt and jeans. Zayn didn't have his shirt on lol! ;) kaite that was for u!

We went all together but I could tell the other three guys were getting jealous and i wondered if that mite be a problem but i forgot about it soon.

Niall had pokemon to he had a evee and a blastoys. Zayn had a raichu and a espeon. No actally niall had the espeon and zayn had the eeve.

The boys took us backstage to where the thing was. I was soo exicted!

AN I cant wiat to do the chapa coz thats got the concet lol.


	35. Chapter 35

FOR THE THOUSBAND FUKING TIME SOTP FUKKING FLAMING ARSEHOLES. ALSO STIP HIIITIN ON ME U R ALL FUKING PERVETS!

Thaks to Umbreon101 for all da help riting this!

Name = Shade  
hair colour = black with blue on the tips  
eye col = one is blue but the other is green  
height = 5'8  
weight = 50kg  
im wearing a blak leather jaket and a whit shirt underneath and a silver necklanc with a pokebal on it. alos black skinny jeens and purple eyeshadow and gloss.

It was a sunny day, with not a bit of cloud to be seen. Many trainers where roaming about, such as a slight newbie trainer by the name of Kasai. Her Quilava, Ignis, trailed behind the thirteen year old girl, watching for any wild Pokemon that would challenge them.  
They were by the Daycare Center in Johto, after all.

ok my name is silver and im 15 and I was walking outside and it was sunny. I let out my pokemon . light poored out of the pokeball and made the shade of the pokemon. It was my ivysauf. "hello billy" I said to it because that ws its name. It smiled and them we wlked and i crashed into this guy! "OMG where are you going?" I inquired to her.  
and she said...

And oh boy... I kinda already am using a character by the name of Silver...  
Why not try... Lily? That's a nice name, in my opinion. There's also Asami or Yuki.  
"A-ah... I'm sorry, miss!" Kasai apologized quickly. "I wasn't looking where I was going..."  
Ignis looked over to the new girl's Ivysaur and growled. He didn't exactly get along with Grass types, after all.

Shade was walkn along a road when he saw A wild rapiddash and thouht to himself that it wood be a good pokemon to have so he used a masterball which he had cloned (coz i kno how to do that) and of course it caught it. "YAY!"  
Then he walked along a road and he saw this girl named silver and she said...

I got up. Volet was looked at a girl with a quilava, "it's ok" she said. "Im impposible to hurt coz my father hated me and he used to beat me up so im used to it." Voilet looked at the pokemon "thats a nice quilava has it ben evoluved long? Can I give it a poffin?"  
Yesterday 10:40PM

"That... sounds horrible..." Kasai muttered. Poor girl must have been through so much... "Hm? He's not a very high level, but he's the strongest in my team. My first Pokemon, actually." The brunette smiled. "And go ahead!"

"Quil! Quilava quil!" Ignis said happily. He had no idea what a poffin was, but it sounded good to him.

thats ok :)  
also sorry coz i had to go take a shower and there were no towls

"yah it was horrible." I replayed. "but im relly touhf now so dont worry abot me."  
I got out my poffin case and opend it. violet picked up a green one becasue she thought the sour one would suit quilavas type the best. She made them herself and she was relly good at it, so good in fact that once a woman had gone all crazy and tired to KILL violent for the resipee. but violet had just laughed and used her charlizard to fly away.  
Violent gave the green coin to the fire pokemon.

"Still..." Kasai stopped there.

Ignis excitedly took the poffin with one of his paw and tossed it into his mouth, swallowing it whole. He stared up at the girl, wanting more.

"Um... miss," Kasai started, "we haven't properly introduced ourselves, have we?"

"My name is violet aroara kitty suicune galeworth the great." "but you can call me violet" she said.  
"your name is Kasai right?""

"Oh... That's... quite a long name you got there..." Kasai blinked. "W-wait... How do you already know my name? I've never met you, I'm pretty sure..."

"its a normal lenght in NZ." violent replayed. "Yah i no ur name coz I have ben to the future with cleby and we have met beofre but u got mindwiped and i didnt coz celeby trussed me." "Also u should no i have a bf so don't bother." Violent inquired  
Yesterday 11:24PM

"Oh..." This was... confusing... The next thing Violet said didn't help much either. "Wh-wha? Why would I...?" Kasai was sure she wasn't attracted to females, if that's what Violet meant...

sorry i had to go take another shower then i ate some grapes.

"Yah it was just so u know u know. Im not going to have sex with u ok"  
I could tell she was devestated but i tried to comfort her "its ok i get it all the time, do u want to cum to this one direction concert thats happening tonight?" I asked grasiously

"..." Kasai really didn't feel like continuing the previous... awkward conversation... "O-One Direction? I'm not a fan of them... at all, really. But sure, I guess..."

"Ok" violent said. they both walked alung the road to were the concert would be then. The nial came out. "Hi guys ur just in time." He gave us sum free stuff like tshits and shit, then we went down into a mosh pit were people could mosh. The music started pumbing and there were a lot of peopl and there pokemon. Harry was singing when suddenly the roof EXPLODED and a team rokcet fell into the stage. "GIVE US ALL UR POKEEMON NOWWW OR WE"LL FUKING KILL U!" I gasped and got out a pokemon ready to fight the bastards.  
(see i put sum action in that makes irt more interest)

((I see that. Action always helps a story. ^^))

Ignis growled, preparing to attack Team Rocket if they even got near him or his trainer.

Kasia was getting redy to fight but I said no. I pulled off the pokemball that was round my neck and opened the buttn. Out came a big Lugia and it gleemed like clean showr that had just been used and was still wet. it was not blue and silver like my other lugia which was a girl but red and gold coz it was the boy and i sometimes mated them to get more lugias but that was at the daycare lol. Lugia roared and i could tell teem rocket was sacred.  
"A... L-Lugia..." Seeing a sacred beast in flesh? This day just kept getting stranger and stranger...

"YEah its a lugia" I replayed. Lungia used hyper beem and it killed team rocket so they were all burtn and dead.  
Then we went and got some autograps from the bois 3 then we went outsdie again.  
"What do u want to do now?"  
"Well... There was a reason why I was heading to the Daycare..." Kasai had left her Flaaffy, Hitsuji, there for a bit while she trained the rest of her team.

"Oh thats good" I replayed. "I wanted to breed another lugia so lets go there."

"Another one? Just how many do you have?" Kasai asked.

"I have a whole box of em." I lughed. "Ive also rayquaza."  
Today 12:41AM

"Wow... That's a lot of legendaries!" Kasai exclaimed. "Have you met the Johto Champion, Kotone? I heard that she has a Lugia, also."

Yeah i bet her, thats where i got this one."

"Oh..." And before they knew it, both Violet and Kasai had already made it to the Daycare Center. Though... it would have been a faster trip if Kasai had her Alakazam, Kako, teleport them...

BUT SHE CANT JUST TELEPORT LIKE THAT AND THE N SHE STOPED TALKED SO I LEFT HER THERE AND CONTIUNED ALON.

I was used to be alon but this time I was sad "why must I always jorney alone? I wish I had gray here with me" I wept. I burst into teres and just ran. I was so fuking alonely.

Then I saw some thing I wood nerver forget…

Im not telling u what it is u'll hav to wait for the next chapter.

Paste your document here...


	36. Chapter 36

OMFFG DO U KNO HOW SICK IM OF HEARIN THE SMAE FUKIN SHIT OVER AND OVER! A BIG FUKKN SHITLOAD!1 LET ME GET SUM STUFF STRATE K

1 I CAN RITE RELLY WEL BUT I HAV BETER THINGS TO DO THAN EDIT SHIT THATS WAT GHOST READERS R FOR. IM V BUSY K, AND SINCE THIS IS SO POPULAR THEN IT DOESNT MATER ANYWAY COZ ITS THE STORAY THATS CONTS K

2 I SO DO HAV A BF SO STOP HITTN ON ME YAH U KNOW WHO U R SO FUKKIN STOP IT.

3 IM NOT PREGENT! YA IVE HAD SEX B4 BUT I USED SUMTHING CALLED A CONDON! IF U USE ONE WHEN U HAV HAVE SEX THEN U CANT GET PREGNT AND SHIT. ITS SUMTHING THEY TECH U IN SCHOL DUMARSES. LOOK IT UP U STUPID HORES THATS Y UR PREGENT AND NOT ME! IM ALSO NOT A 2TIMER SO SHUT THE FUK UP!111

4 I GET HELP AND U BITCH ATR ME. I DONT GET HELP AND U BTCH AT ME. U KNO WHAT THAT MEANS. YOU R ALL BITCHY BITCH FUKING BITCHS!

5 IF U HAT IT THEN JUT FUKIN LEAVE! THIS IS A STOREY FOR KAITE AND ME AND TOMAS SO THER!111111 u guys rock i lov u so much 333333333 esp u tom ;D

Oh and would u belive it?! my brojter get a new fuking xbox and i dont fukin get ANYTHING IKR! Also theyre gona et him a xbox 1 when it comes out! I FUKKING HAT MY LIFE! But i got my revenge hahahahaha i put some legos ion his bed so it hurt him when he sleps HAHAHAHAHAH!

now that thats sroted out i just wanna thanks my fans for the suport u guys rock so much

Now that we new team rocker had a plan to kill the world we knew we would have to stop her.

We went back to our hideout where we would make the plan to stip them. My hideout was a ginat house in a tree that had a big starcase up to it like the pic i drew u kaite so it was a flat room with wood made of the floot and walls. The room was sort of octangleon in shape. We had modem furtinure that was white lether and blue carpet. We also a had a fish tank willed with those red and organge fish that look like tiny sharks (lol dont know what there called)

The boys from One direction were there and they were dressde cashully in different coloured singlets and were wering tight jeans. I said hi o them.

Ash stated "Now you boyz we are going to ned a plan to take don team rocket k? any idea."

Harry stodd up and ran his hand over his tight abs "what about ruby?"

They all looked at me expansively.

I gasped. "Me?"

"Yeah u r the one chosen by Celeby." Said Nail.

"We could get together oar pokemon and use them in a power attak against Team srocket." Sugested Gohan rubing his belly coz he was pregnat now so he couldnt join in the epic battle. Trunks was watching him all pretective.

"Thats a good idea." I said "but what pokemon do u have?"

harry said "i have a flareon and a charmelon and a raichu." Nial said "i have a blastoys and a venisaur and a pidgey called nicky lol."

Nick sad in his deep luxerious voice "I have a Swallow and a dragontiny"

The others had some pretty good pokemon to but not as god as mine so i knew they would ned me badly. I sighed and ent to my room. I was lonely most of the tim and i missed my love. I stated to cry sadly but then i stoped and wiped my tares. I had to save the word.

... Some time later we all got ready and went to tecm rockers layer. We ran down these rock stairs that took us down somewher into this big metal round thing. "where r we? Asked Ash. "We r goig to stop team rocket" i replayed.

we turned around and we saw team rocket.

NO we thought it was tecm rocket but it was actully thema rseholes 2lax4u, minipople, lord ice terminal and suidicereaper!1

"WFT R U DOING HERE!" I shooted at them!

They lookd at us stupidly. Minipeopl said "because i am prepossed by u."

But then Lord ice burst into tares "Nooo u cant do that she is mine!11 Ruby I lov u thats why i kept hittn on u in ma pms to u pls mary me?"

I just laughed veritcally. "HAHAHAHAHA NO! U R A STUPID FLAMRER"

He sated crying and crying and then he ran away crying to the elvator and he opened the door and ran in but the DOOR SHIUT HALFWAY. He cried like bitch and got chooped in half by the door so he was dead and there was blood all running down the floor lolololol!

Then the sudicereaper started being all...im...goig...to...kill...u... like a retrd with all those stupid pasues. But I just laiuhed and used a vacume to SUCK HIM UP and then while he bawled i set it on fire (AHAH FIRE FOR THE FALMER!)

Then Zayne run up and puched 2laxu4 "u shoulnt have flameed u bastard!11" Then they went and RIPPED HI FUKKING HEAD OFF! Then coz hes ugly like a snorelax a snorlax came up and ATE HIM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHJAHAHA!

Minipoepl was like "hahah baby im imortak u cant kill ME!" he sad looking partilculty stupid like baby.

But i just laughed and said "HAHAHAHAH NO UR NOT DUMARSE!1"

Then he sated to cry and said "NOOOOOOOOOOOO why?"

"COZ UR A FUCKTARD!" I SHOTED AT HIM. Then I took out my sowrd and tied him up with rops. He stated to cry like a little bitches. Tehn I told trunks to kill him so trucks laughed and shunted a stick of DIENAMITE up his arse. Then minipeople said "oh no" AND THERE WAS A HUGE BOOM AND THEN blood fell down like rain and he was dead. HAHAHAHAHA

(ps MINIPEOPL STOP FUKING MEASAGING ME I DONT WANT TO HAV SEX WITH U SO CUT IT OUT! u r gross ANFD A PERBET SO STOP IT PS I HAVE REPOTED U SO FUKING STOP IM FRIE NDS WITH THE ADMISTRATOR AND HE CAN BAN YOU FROM DIS SITE SO PISS OF! ALSO UR DEAD NOW SO SHUT UP!)

now that that was taken car of we ran up the stairs to team rockets laier and we realised they had already left to dedtonate the boom so there was nothing we could do yet.

"NOOOOOOOO!" scremed Nick sadly. I patted his shoulder and told him it was okay. Then Zayne started to sing softy and i felt beter. But then harry pucnhed him. "WTF did u do that?!" I yelked. He looked at me all intense and I knew why. Also the others had the same idea.

"Oh no i hoped this wouldnt happen" I signed.

"You need to tell me who u like best." They all said at once.

"WTF why do u all like me?" I shouted.

Zayn dropped onto his knees almost begin. "its because ur the most beatuful girl i have ever seen and your relly smart and sexy and hot and ur relly relly god at pokom and fighign and i like a girl that can do that."

I blushed but didnt let him know. It was too much to take so i ran. I cold here them calling me bt i didnt stop.

I dint know what to do so I ran to the forst wher gary and me had gone on own first date. I started to cry as i thought about it.

Then I saw...Gray!

AN youll have to wait tilll the next chapa to see what happens coz its suspense


	37. Chapter 37

ALL OF U WANKERS THINK UR SO FUKING SMART WELL GURESS WAT? UR NOT!

FOR RECRD I IAM RELLY BUSTY WITH SHIT IRL SO THATS WHY I CNT ANSWE ALL MY FANS COZ THAT WOODNT BE FAIR. THE REST OF U R JUST ATTENTON HORES YAH I NO WHAT IT MEANS! NO ONE EVER ASKS NICELEY FOR MY ADVICE THEY JUST DEMAN IT! ALL OF U R JUS MEN FUKKERS I TRY AND I TRY TO HELO U BU NOOOOO U JUST TELL ME TO GO KIL MYSLEF WELL U WOULD ALL GO TO JAIL IF I DID SO WHOD BE SORRY THEN AYE! AND MY BF IS NOT IMAGINRY HE IS REAL AND SHIT AND HES TREATS ME GOD BETTER THAN U WANKERS EVERY WOOD! HE UNSTANDS ME AND HES NICE TO ME AND ONE TIME HE GOT ME SUM FLOWARS WICH IS MUXH MORE THAN U BASTRDS HAV EVA DONE!1 ALSO GO TO HELL U BIRTCHS!

OKAY srry to my fans for tht bu t pople need to what aresholes thay are. Thank u guys for ur suport and oh and heck out katies new story is real god and she workd hard on it so if u flmae her I WILL FUKING KILL U!

It was dark when i woke up that next day. Nial smiled at me relly cutely and cuddled up next to me (we'd hooked up the night before k) I was happy because he was relly sexy but also sad coz I missed Gary becuse he was gone. He had a six pad and relly round biceps and he had som hair on his tum up from his pants but none on his chest coz he wasnt gros like that. his hair fell into his long eyes and he loked out from under it with a sexy look. I new what he wanted he wanted me to marry him and be with him forevar coz he had falled in love with me after all weed ben though. he looked like a panting and i wished we cold stay like this foreever.

"Sarah u are so sexy and ur body is supar fuking hot but ur also so much smarter than those ither girls coz they r just total bitch horse."

"ZRelly?" I asked sitting up and watchin the moonlight glide of his chest and abs lol.

"Yeh" He sat up also and cudled me closer and saying mmmmm. I wished i could stay there forever. Then i suddenly remember the portal to Celiby and I got upand gasped. Nail looked shocked "Why u get up?" He questoned.

"i-i have to g-go" I stamered as I got worried. I ran to put on some quickly I put on some clothes like a purple singlik with silver on the edges and black jeans and some lipgloss then I ran away even through Nial tried to stop me.

I started to cry as i ran as i relised I would be alone as I found the tree and the green glowing hole that would take me back to the past. Celeby came out of tree and took me through the whole and back to the past.

Nial ran to the tree just as the hole disapered and he burted into tears in sadnes but it was tooo late...

I woke up back in the normal time and gasped. I opede my blue eyes and realised i was back in my house and it was dusty. I sighed sadly and took out my pokemon which was a growlie and then went inside the hose...

I was driving in my car which was a red one with 4 seats (i don't know what they r called lol) it had a silver horse reering on the front of it. I looked into the back seats and sighed at my twins. One was a girl with blond hair and eyes like bright green grass and she was dreesed in a my little pony dresses. the other one was a boy with short black hair and bleu eyes and a red shirt and blue pants. They were named Fantail and Sunnybillwilliams (sunny for shot) they were soo cute.

We got home and they woke up. I smiled at them "ok no go inside and take a bath ok then its bed time."

Sunny stimped his feet and said no. But i just told he he had to and then he did.

I went upstars with then and helped them take a bath coz they were little and couldnt do it themselfs yet coz they were to young. I made them a bath and helped them in. Faintail laughed at the bubbles when i helped wash her hair.

I then fried them of with a towl and put them in pjs and took them to bed where they fell aslep instantly.

I then went to bed and started to cry a little bit coz i had tried to be stong bu tit was hard and when i fell aslep i had bad dreams...


	38. Chapter 38

Holy fukking shit it was cold this morning! Like super cold ther was all this ice everwhere and someone crashed ther car up the road from my house lol. also the grass is all white with frost and the groind is really hard and slippy. :( its cold and i god a fukking cold to and mum tried to make me go to the docor but i fucking hate thos pricks and i hat sick pople.

u know if u guys hate me so much y do i get so much fan mail aye? I hav like 200 measages everything i come on here. and everyone wants to roleplay or (RP its called) wit me it PROVES that im god at it. But u bguys think coz i dont replay to ur massages that im a bitch.

WELL GUESS WHAT IM SUPER FUKING BUSY (AND I KNOW ITS NOT SUPOSED TO BE BURSTY THAT WAS A MISTAKE LAST TIME!~) AND I HAV MUCH BETER THINGS TO DO THAN RP WITH U WANKERS COZ SO THER!1

anyway me and katie have ben busy rping wiht pokemon and my team is fuking aweome I killed hers like 50 times so u guys wold lose anyway so dont waste my time. its actully sad just how jealos you guys r its not my fault im good at writng and rping and ur not. But u guys r going abot it all wrong im not going to help u coz u guys are all fucktards so ther.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL FUCKING HIPPOCRITES YOU ALL R!

CHAPTER PART 2

When the wind blowes...

I woke up and signed because I had to look after my kids. It was morning and it was fuking cold with a white frost on the outside on the ground. Because of the wether I put on some hot water and took a bath and poured in sum purple buble bath. I got in after i had took of my clothes and got on. The bath was nice and it made the scars on my bod show up like old lines when u drew on urself with pencil. I started to cry becuse my body had all these scars on them and even though i was relly fit and had awesom boobs and i actaully looked hot i didnt know that.

I wept and wept with sadness then I stoped and got out of the bath and got dressed with white shinny jeans and singlet and then a riped violet jacker and then I did up my hair in a horse and put on heaps of purple eyeshade and some mascara to finsh the look.

We then had to go to school so I went down stars and into the sitting room where Sunny and Fantail where watching tv. I looked at the tv and saw it was Spongebob. Then I looked at my watch which gary gave me and saw it was time to go. I turned the tv of and Sunny started to cry but I picked him up and then he was happy.

We went putside and caught our hosrses. I had a horse but Sunny and Failtail had ponies coz they were little. Sunny had a black and white paint pony with a big white blaze and 4 whit socks and was 11hh. Fantail had a golden palomeno pony with a white star and it was 10hh. I had a gleamin white horse that looked like a white friesan instads of black. (its rare but it happens k) the horse was 16hh and a stalllion. We rode down te road and to the school. I said bye to my kids and then huried to my exams. Today I had english but it was fine coz i rock at it. I finished in like 10min so I got excused from class. I went outside to have my luch, i was about to eat my sanfwich when I saw...GaryQ!

I gapsed.

Gary walked passed me and i felt angery in side. 7yrs ago he left me pregent and without even knowing it. Then we had gottne seprated during our battles but know it was like he did nt even know me...

just then the bell rung out and I had to go back to class. this one was one pokemon and that arsehoel 2lax4i was trapped in a cage coz he was the teachers bitch LOL!

Anyway the test was soooo easy like the shit qestions in some of the pokemon gams when u go the gym.

But then i noticed that gary was sitting next to me! He hadnt seen me yet and i dint want him to.

But then... Ash apreared!


	39. Chapter 39

Paste

U STUPID FUKINGERS GET OFF MY STORY IVE TOLD YU A MILLION TIMES TO FUKC OFF SO FUCK OF ALREZADY ! ALSO LEVE KATIE ALONE SHE IS THE BEST FRIEND U COULD EVER HAVE AND SHE DOES NOT NED THIS SHIT SO FUKING OF! this is myt sotryr SO LEAVE IT ALONE!1 I DONT WANT TO TALK TO U STUPID FUKKERS ANYMROE SO DONT EVEN TRY I FUKIING HATE U ALL I WILL BANN YOU SO FUCK OF.

sorry for the late update im busy with drawings. they pay me for them so its a relly good way of making money if your good at it.

the fire was very beutiful in the fireplace. It was red and gold and orgrane all mixing together on the wood,

I sat there watchin the fire. I was sad inside but alos peacefu at the beatuy.

Just then Gary came! He was slooking over the door at me and leaning on the wall sexily. The look in his eyes was sexy.

I gssped as he came. He sat beside me and looked into my beutiful eyes. We didnt have to say nything becoz we knew each other so well.

"Ruby ruby my love you look so amazing." He said looking my head to toe. "I've missed you so much you are the most begetful phosperous girl ever. And now we have some childs to share own life with."

"yeah" I sighed and agreed. The kids were alsep and we were alone together and then... he stated to make out with me. It was relly fun but then...

The door came open! and there was that bitch Despicle Brother and he had Fantial with him!

Me and gary stopped making ut. We both said "no put her down!" but he laughed and took of a knife and cut her open! There was lots of blood and it spat on the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1" We said.

Then Despicable brother laughed and said "HAHAHAHAHA shes dead now u stupid bitch." Then he started to have sex with her coz hes a sick fagg!

Gary started to cry. I took of my gun and SHOT THE BASTERD! Then i sated to cry.

Sunny came out now and stated to cry and asked why his sister was dead.

"Its okay shes just sleping." Said gary even though he was crying.

Just then Ash and Mistry came in. Moisty picked up Fantail while tears fell on her. Ash looked at me real serious and said "We might be able to save her but we'll need your help Ruby. "its always me, i just can;t do it anymore." I cried.

Gary hugged me comfotingly. "Its not fair! All i want is to be normal and have a life wit u! WHY CAN"T I HAVE HAT! THESE FUKKERS KEEP RECKING MY DREAMS!" I wept.

Ash gave me a potion to gie Fantila and I wiped my eyes and took it and gave it to Fantail.

I out in in her mouth and she swallewed it. Then her eyes moved and she got up! Gary burst out laughing and hugged her in delite!

I was also happy but then I fell down tfrom tireness and it went dark...

your document here...


	40. Chapter 40

Paste your do

CONTINUED...

one day i would fin you. One day i would find peace. Ruby my live, i love u so much with all my hart i swaer i will find u and then we will be together agin no matter what might happen in this live were living no matter what time or in the past no matter what we will be togather again for i love u so much and more than life herself and I u are my life so much becasue if i couldnt; be with u i would die for without u life is not worth living without you I love u so no matter whst happens i always will you are mine and i am urs forever because we are meant for ach other it is desiny that we be together even though were aprat we wikll be together agan someday just remember how much love u RUby you and me were desinted for each other dont forget that and also never forger how much i love u deeply like the gratest ocean and shit but never forest that our souls are bonded so we shall always be forever...

You never love urself haf as much as i love you youll never treat yourself right darnling but I want you to if I let you know, I'm here for you maybe ull love yourself lik I love you...

I woke up then. I signed sadly becuse I was always herring Garys dreams because once we were bonded we were marred we were bonded and we could hear each others thoughts. I was telpathic with him because he was boned with me and NOT U MINIBITCH!

I ddnt know where he was. U see we were actually time travels and we had gone back in time becauee that sometines happens when i dont want it to (thats why all the time travels in the rest of the sotry its called a plot u wankers.) We were jumpers (like the movie ones but different) so we someimes changed time.

Igot out of my bed and scooped up my hair into a hairtye and spayed on some silver hair spray. I did my lips with lipgloss and eyeliner with purple eyeshadow. I was then ready to go.

Today i was goning to get a new pokemon but I didn't know which one yet. I got in my car and rove to the shop in celdon ciy where u could buy pokemon.

They had a eevee and a dragtiti and a jiggyluff for sale. The guy who came up was super fucking hot lol he had sexy black hair and a nice blue eye and his jeens were real tight and he had a leather jacket. He was so hot and his name was Jered.

"Hi"

I looked at the pokemon. I would buy the eevee coz it was pure white (pm me if u want to see da pic) "I buy that one."

"K what colour pokemonball would u like?" jerad inquired.

"Blue." I replayed.

The guuy put the evee into his balls. "Here you go."

"How much is that?" I coresponded.

"Well..." he sad slylike. "For u I could give it to u but first do u want to have diner with me?"

I took the eevee. "Thanks but I alredy have a bf do no but u r really hot btw."

"Thanks" he said happyly.

I laughed at the joke and he lauhged to. "Oh also ill take the dragintit aswell."

"Ok, what colur ball do u want"

"What colour do u have?"

"I have a raichu and blastoyse and septile and swellow and pichu. Wbu?"

"Mine are charlizard, pegeot, absol moldress and pikachu."

"Thats cool"

Suddenly... he tried to kiss me!

I gasped. "WTF ARE U DOING U WANKER?"

He looked shockd. "But ruby I love u?"

"U basterd did u think id actauly fuck u? God u are so fucking stupid!" I yalled.

"Bubut?"

I didnt listen to that pervet I grapped the pokemon and left becuse Im not like that kind of girl whos a fucking slut.

I took of my new pokemon. I named the eveee Snowy and the Dragontiti Bliky.

They would be v impotent when it came to the big fight soon.

That night i looked up at the sky and wondered if gary was to...

thnks to ma fans for all ur love u rock

I dont want any flames k im so fucking sick oif them ive red your stories and they fucking suck if u YOU DONT LIKE IT THAN DONT RED IT DUMARSES! I M SO DAMN BUSY RIGHT NOW U HAVE NO FUKING IDEA HOW STRESSFUL IT IS TO WRITE FANFICTION YOU HAVE TO CUM UP WOTH IDEADS AND CHARS AND PLOTS AND PUT THE TWISTS INSIDE AND IS A SHITLOAD OF WOK K! AND IM ALSO AN ARTIST AS WELL AS A WRITER SO THAT JUST SCREWS UP MY SPARE TIM SO DONT THINK U TH MOST IMPOETENT THJING IN MY LIFE COZ GUESS WHAT UR NOT! ALSO I DO HAVE A REAL LIFE BF SO STOP HITTING ON ME IM NOT INRESTED U CAME ONTO THAT ONE A BIT LATE AYE!1 SOME OF U MAKE ME FUKING SICK UR COMETS ARE DISCUSTING SO FUCKING STOP IT OR ILL CAME THE COPS AND ULL GO TO JAIL AND ULL GET KILLED LOL!1 I HAVE DONE NOTHIN BUT GI VE AND GIVE I DONT DISERVE THIS IM A GOD PERSON K! AND ANYWAY I HAVE A BF HOW LOVES ME AND U CANT HAVE HIM HES MINES SO FUKKING BACK OF!

also tha peom is mine im specilising in poety right now so if u need help with urs i can fix it for a comission u can see im good at it at the top of the screen.

cument here...


End file.
